Feil
by Master Boss
Summary: Lukas and Matthias come together for one night, one night that never should have happened. Creating a life that was never supposed to be. The son Lukas never wanted. The son Lukas shunned out of his life. Lukas' son, Feil, is determined to win the love of his mother if it's the last thing he ever does on this earth.
1. Prologue One: Feil

**Prologue One: Feil**

Tino jumped up from his cooking (experimenting), which had landed Peter in the Emergency Room more than once, as he heard the soft tapping on his front door. He turned to Berwald, who gave him a nod and proceeded to open the door, only to see a small boy staring up at him, he sighed as he led the boy inside his house,

"Did your father get drunk again?" The boy nodded, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes, his wild blond hair blowing into his face. The child gripped at the small axe in his hand tighter than usual, he looked up at Tino and said in a small voice with a thick Danish accent,

"Aunty Tino…? Why won't Mor let me into his home?" Tino looked down at the boy, "whenever I go to his house he throws me out…and the trolls that smell nice hurt me yesterday, will you kiss it better?" Tino smiled, Feil was exactly like his father. Whether he liked it or not, Feil was 99% Matthias and 1% Lukas.

"Feil, darling, your mother just has a lot on his mind. Don't worry too much, okay?" Tino smiled warmly at his nephew, kissing where he said it hurt, the tears starting to fall from Feil's big, blue eyes –clouded with sadness, turning the same color as his mom's. That same quiet voice spoke again,

"Aunty Tino, I'm going to sleep now, okay? Far woke me up early today and I'm tired now." Feil rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he curled up into a ball on Tino and Berwald's couch. Tino gave Feil a small smile, kissing him on the forehead, as he watched him drift off into sleep. He knew for certain that Feil would be dreaming of none other than his 'Mor' Lukas. The small boy rolled around on the oddly comfortable couch, smiling to himself widely –immersed in his land of dreams. Tino's violet eyes lit up as he watched the little boy sleep so soundly. He ran a hand through his own light blond hair and walked back to the kitchen to continue experimenting for tomorrow's breakfast.

Feil dreamt of the greatest thing his young mind could think of, curling up in his mor's lap while the man whispered stories about the past to him lovingly –how he met Feil's Far, about when he was younger with Uncle Emils, and stories of the days when there were Vikings. He knew that this would probably never become a reality, but it never hurt to hope was what Far always told him. The boy sighed happily in his sleep…

.

.

.

Feil awoke to the strange smells of Finnish foods (at least, that was what he thought they were) coming from the kitchen, with his cousins lying by his feet. He vaguely remembered kicking Peter in the face and hearing a stifled scream. The elder boy screamed at him,

"Jerk! That hurt a lot, meanie!" Feil's eyes shot open and he glared down at his feet, causing the smaller of the two children at his feet to cry; he groaned and retorted rudely,

"It's not my fault that your face was in the way!" Feil screamed back at Peter before yelling for Tino, "Aunty Tino, Peter's screaming at me and Omi's crying!" Before he knew it, Tino rushed out into the living room and snatched his daughter off the couch,

"Shhh, pikku enkeli, please stop crying. Mommy is here for you." He smiled weakly at the crying girl, "do you want to spend the day with Eduard and Raivis? Will that make you feel better?" The small girl, who was the carbon copy of her father Berwald, nodded and wiped away at her tears. The Fin walked off quickly into the bathroom to clean up his daughter, he giggled as he pulled her long, blond hair into little pigtails. Behind him, Berwald shuffled out of their bedroom, he nodded at his wife and daughter as he made his way to the kitchen where Tino had created God knows what, he ignored the food and continued out to the living room where the two boys sat.

Feil and Peter continued to argue with each other on the couch until Berwald came and broke them apart; pulling Peter off the couch and into his arms silently. The little Danish-Norwegian boy pouted, wanting much more attention for himself. The little boy wrinkled his nose, smelling something strange coming from the kitchen. _I think Aunty Tino is making weird food again… I should go home so I don't have to eat any of it._ Soon, an idea popped into his head, the idea of sneaking his way into his mor's home. He snickered quietly, grabbed his axe, and walked out the door. The boy jumped a foot in the air when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he turned around slowly and blinked back tears. Staring down at him was none other than his Uncle Berwald, he stifled a scream.

"Uncle Berwald," he tried to explain, "I wanted to go see Mor before I went home to take care of Far." He put on a fake smile, trying to convince his dear uncle. Berwald could tell that the boy was lying, but he just nodded and walked away with Peter in his arms. Feil waved at them from the doorstep, saying loudly,

"Tell Aunty Tino that I'll probably be back tonight!" He laughed obnoxiously loud, similar to his 'Far' Matthias, as he ran away from the house and towards his favorite place on earth: the Bondevik residence, where none other than his mor lived.

.

.

.

Sneaking into Lukas' home was hard, especially when his favorite trolls guarded the perimeter of his home, just waiting for a little boy like Feil to wander up. Feil heard the familiar violin music in the air surrounding his mother's home, he smiled widely to himself imagining his Mor's deft movements inside, playing the violin with skill. ((Understand my reference? You get a cookie if you do.)) Feil tried his hardest not to be enraptured in the melodies that came from the violin, but found it almost impossible to do so. He stood rooted to the ground in front of the window of his mother's bedroom, violin music cascading out and filling him with warmth. Suddenly the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla wafted in his direction, the little boy jumped forward quickly before he was picked up by a perfume troll of his mother's and carried into the house. Feil took in every detail of his mother's home, the wallpaper that he disliked the color of, the carpet that still had the muddy footprints from his last attempt at sneaking in, and the furniture that he longed to curl up on. The music stopped abruptly, in the middle of Feil's favorite song, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Lukas' cold and unfeeling voice carried down the hall and rang in the little boy's ears. Feil tried his hardest to speak, but his words came out choked and quiet.

"M-Mor…I wa-wanted to see you; because I l-love you," Feil responded slowly. "Why do you always tell me to leave…? Why don't you love me, Mor?" The boy looked up expectantly at Lukas, waiting for a reply. Looked up into those same frosty dull blue eyes that caught his interest so often, he watched the man before him. Lukas walked into the hallway, straightening the shirt to his sailor outfit on the way out. Feil loved the way his mom looked, the way his hair was clipped to the side with the Nordic cross, the color of his eyes, and the floating curl that he himself had inherited. The look in Lukas' eyes was both tortured and frustrated,

"Because," Lukas started quietly, his words came out strong and clear, "because you were a mistake." The man turned his gaze away from the big, blue eyes that were filling up with tears, "Go home to your Daddy, Feil." With that, Lukas slowly led Feil to the door and shooed him out, stating plainly, "Mommy hates you."

* * *

Quick Translation (According to my good friend Google Translate):

Feil = Mistake in Norwegian

Mor = Mother in Norwegian and Danish

Far = Father in Norwegian and Danish

Pikku enkeli = Little angel in Finnish

Let me mention something relatively important: if it's in Italics, it's going on inside of minds.

Yo, bros! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Feil~! My friend who proofread the first chapter said it was depressing, so I'll work on a not so depressing next chapter.

Allow me to explain some very confusing details, since this is loosely based off an RP I have with my pals. So...Feil is Lukas and Matthias' kid (no duh) and Omi is Berwald and Tino's kid (because we love mpreg.) Also, Feil walks everywhere because his parents honestly don't give a shit where he is. The rest will, hopefully, be explained in time. If anything still confuses you, then you should message me and I'll try my best to explain it for you. :P

School is starting on...Thursday. Stupid school, you're going to make updating FanFictions harder...!


	2. Prologue Two: Lukas

**Prologue Two: Lukas**

It had been sixteen years since that night happened, the night that changed Lukas' life forever. The night that brought the little life that was never supposed to be into the world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The evening air felt cool against Lukas' skin and blew his hair about his face; he shot daggers at the Danish man who happily strode next to him. The Norwegian fingered the strings on his violin gently; plucking at a few strings to make sure the instrument was tuned properly. Lukas regretted not bringing the pepper spray with him that night as it seemed that Matthias was not about to leave him alone. The pair made their way into a nearby bar, the Dane overly excited to get his hands on beer that he would make his Norwegian pal pay for. Fresh out of college and without employment, Lukas lived off of tips he received while playing on the streets. Today had been one of those 'play on the streets' sorts of days, Lukas desperately needed the money to pay for his apartment and couldn't afford to compensate for Matthias and his beer. Lukas groaned as he watched Matthias chug several beers knowing that the Dane had no money to pay for such drinks. A blush found its way upon the Norwegians cheeks as he felt a strong arm pull him closer to Matthias' drunken self,**

"**Let go, Dane." He said as he attempted to push away the man next to him. He knew he was running low on funds, but he ordered a drink for himself in order to try to get his mind off the man now babbling incoherent words in what sounded like Danish. He grumbled to himself as he downed his drink, feeling the effects of the alcohol washing away his troubles. Lukas continued to do this until the man suddenly, in a drunken stupor, threw himself into the arms of the half drunken Dane sitting next to him; he buried his face in the crook of Matthias' neck, mumbling about the larger man taking him away from all the problems the world threw at him…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lukas awoke with an ache in his backside, the man attempted to get up from the place where he lay to no success because of the arms wrapped around him. The Norwegian groaned and fell back down; realizing that the place he lay was the master bedroom of Matthias' home, which he had been to several times to scream at Matthias because of all the money he owed the Norwegian, he turned to look at the sleeping Dane snoring softly next to him, arms halfway wrapped around Lukas' smaller frame. Looking down, he realized they were naked and put together the pieces in his mind. He and Matthias must have gotten drunk the night before only to rush back to Matthias' home and have drunken sex. He groaned, unable to believe that this stupid Dane had managed to steal his backdoor virginity. The smaller man removed the larger man's arms from around him and managed to slowly ease his way out of the bed, noticing his violin thrown on the ground haphazardly. The man stumbled around in an attempt to locate his clothing, after five minutes of searching through the Dane's room, Lukas settled with grabbing one of Matthias' jackets and going to make himself food before leaving. If he was going to give Matthias his backdoor virginity, the least he was getting in return was free food.**

**Behind him, Matthias had awoken and walked up behind him before dressing himself properly, taking the smaller man's floating curl into his own mouth and pulling him into a tight embrace,**

"**Morning, min lille due," Matthias said quietly in his ear, Lukas felt the blood rush to his cock as his floating ahoge was bitten and quickly pushed the larger man away.**

"**Get away from me, stupid Dane." He retorted, going back to the food he was preparing for himself. Lukas noticed his clothes lying scattered on the floor near the stairs that led to Matthias' room, or his 'bachelor pad' as he liked to refer to it as.**

**Matthias grinned and started to make coffee for himself and his 'lover' as he now knew Lukas as. As the coffee percolated, Matthias watched the smaller man happily, a smirk playing across his lips as Lukas bent over to drop the knife he had dropped. Having finished making himself a quick breakfast that consisted of toast and a banana, Lukas sat himself down at the table and began to slowly munch on his toast. His eyes staying glued to Matthias to make sure he didn't try anything.**

**Once he had finished his toast, Matthias had grabbed two mugs and poured coffee for himself and his new proclaimed lover, setting a mug in front of Lukas he saw the smaller man's eyes sparkle with glee. Lukas nodded and sipped the hot beverage. He was never the same snarky, little man without his morning coffee. The Norwegian looked straight into the Dane's eyes,**

"**Don't think that this means we're lovers," he said sternly, "you are not to mention this to anyone. Understand?" Matthias looked hurt, he looked at Lukas with his signature 'kicked puppy' face, but Lukas didn't seem to notice a change. The smaller man finished his coffee and retrieved his clothing off the floor and walked swiftly to the bathroom the change.**

**On the way out, Lukas threw Matthias' jacket at him,**

"**Mention this to no one or I will find out." With that, the smaller Norwegian man slammed the door shut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It had been months since Matthias and Lukas had gotten drunk and had sex and lately, the Norwegian had been getting sick and felt himself gain a few pounds… Lukas looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious about his weight gain. Something weird seemed to be happening to him, so he went to the doctor.**

**After a trip to the doctor, he had learned startling news –news that regarded him and that stupid Dane, Matthias. Lukas walked home briskly, as the doctor had warned him that running was bad, and walked as briskly as he could to the phone which he picked up tenderly in his hands. Lukas looked down at the phone in his hands; he turned it over and reluctantly dialed the Dane's phone number. After a few dial tones, he heard the familiar cheery, loud, and obnoxious voice boom through the receiver,**

"**Norge!" Lukas cringed at the name and sheer volume of Matthias' voice. 'Norge' was Matthias' new nickname for Lukas, seeing as he was from Norway and in Danish 'Norway' is 'Norge' –somehow, in the world of Matthias, this makes for a sensible nickname. Lukas groaned quietly, "you calling to confess your undying love for me?" He heard the Dane laugh loudly at the other end, he sighed,**

"**No. I called because I need to meet with you and tell you something important."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few days later, Lukas sat silently in the little café that he and Matthias had agreed to meet at, eyeing the Dane suspiciously as he walked in with an air of cockiness.**

"**What's with the face, Norge?" Matthias laughed, gaining a few curious stares from others inside the café.**

"**First of all, this is what my face always looks like, second of all sit down and listen, stupid Dane." Lukas started, he quieted down considerably and leaned in to speak to Matthias, "I'm pregnant." The blood rushed straight to Matthias' face and away from his cock for once, Lukas looked at him, ashamed. "It's yours, too, you stupid Dane." Lukas flushed bright red and turned his gaze away from Matthias as quickly as he could. All the Dane could do was to stare at the smaller man. After a few moments of awkward silence, Matthias finally spoke again,**

"**I thought you looked fatter." Matthias remarked bluntly.**

* * *

_I consulted my friend Google Translate again! :D_

_Norge = Norway in Danish :P_

_Min lille due = my little dove in Danish_

Anyway, the bold is a flashback to the past and stuff like that~

I wrote this and the first chapter forever ago and forgot about them both, which is why the update is relatively quick. I then forgot about this one (I'm a smart one) when I uploaded chapter one. ^^" Hopefully, we can all not hate on Lukas or anything since he's pretty cool and all with his adorable little sailor outfit...

Forgot to mention this last time (told you, I'm a smart one) but if you wonder how Lukas and his trolls and this AU work out, well...uh, we can say that they're super buff body guards who like to smell nice and attack Feil with perfume. Yeah, that's believable... *shifty eyes* ...or the trolls can be whatever your little imaginations want them to be. For me, they're going to be buff dudes named Sven and Olaf~ xD

Hope you all enjoyed Feil's second chapter! :D

~Master Boss~


	3. Prologue Three: Matthias

**Prologue Three: Matthias**

Matthias remembered that day better than any other, it was so vivid in his mind. Fejl always told him that he never used his brain, but Matthias used it. Maybe it wasn't all the time, but he used it when it was convenient for him. The man used his brain for various activities, like going to the first semester of college. Sure, he ended up partying hard every night instead of studying and urging Lukas to leave his studies behind and get naked with him. However, the smaller Norwegian man refused every time and eventually resorted to shoving Matthias into the wall whenever he asked and stomping off to class. The Dane never needed the college anyway, he landed a gig modeling. Who needed school? Look where Lukas ended up, he was unemployed and living off of tips he earned at bars. Looking back on his decisions, Matthias knew that dropping out of college was a bad idea, but he wasn't willing to go back to school. Not yet. He might end up in the same class as Fejl, the kid was getting old and that would be embarrassing -not really for Matthias who was eager to copy notes off of his son, but mostly for Fejl and the Dane didn't want to embarrass his son too much. A little bit of embarrassment might be funny though...he'll save that for his birthday.

Whenever Matthias watched Fejl do anything, all he could see was Lukas. The way he was so willing to learn anything, soak up all the information he could, was just the way the Norwegian would do it. Fejl was Matthias' little piece of Lukas that he would treasure for life, he loved the boy more than anything in the world. Almost as much as beer. Almost. That night, when Lukas told him about Fejl, was one of the greatest nights of Matthias' young life...

.

.

.

**Lukas stared at Matthias, waiting for his response while Matthias used his little brain to process Lukas' words. He had said 'sit down and listen' and Matthias had mentally checked out at that mention of the word 'listen'. It wasn't until he partially heard the words 'I'm pregnant' that Matthias snapped back to reality and stared at his lovely Norwegian in his dull, blue eyes. The reality of the whole situation hist Matthias like a brick and sent the Dane's mind loose with thoughts of his future child. **_**Norgie's making me a baby? How sweet of him! I better make sure I have enough beer for the three of us when the baby's born! **_**In the end, the only comment that Matthias was able to utter was,**

"**I thought you looked fatter." Lukas glared at Matthias before looking down at his slightly swollen midsection. Having said all he wanted to, Lukas got up and slapped the Dane. "I am not fat, this is your fault. You should have used a condom." The Norwegian flashed a rare sight, a small smile, and walked out of the café feeling smug. Lukas briskly walked to his home, shut the door, and sobbed near the doorway, suddenly feeling ashamed of him for allowing himself to become pregnant with the stupid Dane's child. Matthias had placed a hand to his cheek where Lukas had slapped him, what would he do now? Matthias was a father now, and while it was amazing to know that Matthias' little Danes would be running amok one day and making his father laugh, it felt horrible to see the look of defeat on Lukas' face when he admitted that he was pregnant. Matthias slowly got out of the chair he had been occupying when Lukas had told him the news and trudged to the door with mixed feelings, was this a good thing or an utterly horrible thing? Matthias couldn't decide.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It had been three months since Matthias had last seen Lukas when the Norwegian made a visit to the Dane. Lukas' light blond hair looked messy –windblown– which was from the boat trip he had taken in order to see Matthias in his home across the North Sea. The Norwegian looked like he was going to be sick, he clutched at his stomach awkwardly. Matthias gaped at how the Norwegian had the "look at me, I had sex with a stupid Dane and now I'm pregnant look" nowadays, knowing he was only going to get bigger…**

"**It's a boy." Lukas stated plainly. "I'm naming him Feil." The Dane looked at Lukas curiously; Matthias ran a hand through his wild, blond hair.**

"**Fejl? Why are you naming our son Fejl?" Lukas thought the answer was quite obvious,**

"**Because he was a mistake, therefore his name should be mistake." The Norwegian stared at the Dane, lacking any emotion. "I am his mother and his name is Feil that is final. The child will receive your last name; I want nothing to do with him once he is out of me. Matthias reached out to rub the Norwegian's swollen midsection, Lukas swatted his hand away. "No touching, you've touched me enough for one lifetime." Lukas spat. Matthias put on his best pouty face however the Norwegian remained firm until a wave of nausea hit him and he was forced to quickly walk to Matthias' bathroom. The Norwegian proceeded to vomit into the toilet, remembering that he had yet to get over his morning sickness from the first trimester. Matthias ran in after him,**

"**Norgie, what's up?" He flinched as he watched Lukas vomit into his toilet; his favorite toilet, soiled with Norwegian vomit. "Are you tired or anything, Norge? You should just spend the night, I'll crash on the couch or something, or we could share a bed and do…things." Matthias winked and grinned at Lukas, who wiped at his mouth and glared.**

"**We're not having sex ever again." Lukas tripped on his way from standing up; Matthias caught him and grinned wider.**

"**You're usually so graceful, Lukas." Matthias laughed, helping Lukas to stand up straight again. "Feeling lopsided because of your expanding midsection?" The Dane eyed the Norwegian carefully,**

"**I'm hungry. Make me food, Matthias. Your baby makes me feel fat." Lukas grumbled, blushing lightly. The Norwegian didn't want to work in the kitchen; lately he had been clumsier and didn't want to risk cutting his hand again. Matthias lifted Lukas' chin and stared into his dull blue eyes,**

"**Pregnant peeps crave food, right? What ya craving today, Norgie?" Matthias said innocently, Lukas looked back into his eyes,**

"**Lutefisk," The Norwegian stated, Matthias didn't know if he was worried in Lukas' preference in food or if he only cared about how cute Lukas looked when he said what he desired. In the end, the Dane shrugged and replied,**

"**I don't have any Lutefisk; however I can make you some Stekt Fisk." Lukas' eyes widened at the thought, his stomach growled loudly, Matthias laughed to himself. Making his way to the kitchen, Matthias smiled widely at Lukas as he rubbed his swollen belly, Lukas noticed and quickly pulled his hand away and glared at the Dane while his face flushed bright red. Matthias got fish out of his fridge and a crapload of butter, and when I say a crapload of butter I mean it –Matthias knew that Lukas loved his butter, potatoes, and fish.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lukas ended up spending the night with Matthias after Matthias had thrown a fit about not getting to spend time with his baby and his Norge.**

"**Norgie! Let's have sex!" Matthias called out happily, beginning to strip out of his clothes. Lukas glared,**

"**I told you, I am not having sex with you again." Lukas spat again, crushing Matthias' dreams of having the Norwegian in his bed again. He longed to feel Lukas' touch, to kiss his soft lips, and to watch the Norwegian man squirm underneath him trying to find his sensitive spot while Matthias thrust into him. Matthias hadn't noticed the erection he had achieved at the thoughts of his precious Lukas, but Lukas did, he pretended to gag and then really did gag and ran back to the bathroom. Lukas had pretty much lived in the bathroom during his entire stay at Matthias' bachelor pad, running to vomit and pee often.**

"**Lukas, please? One time, please?" Matthias looked at Lukas with his kicked puppy look, while Lukas appreciated Matthias using his actual name instead of screaming 'Norgie' in his ear, he still had no intention of letting Matthias invade his rear again.**

"**No." Lukas said bluntly. Lukas then claimed Matthias' king sized bed, since he's the King of Scandinavia, all to himself and Matthias was stuck on the couch. The Norwegian flopped onto the Dane's bed, allowing the sheets to engulf him and burying his face in a pillow. He breathed in the scent of Matthias, which was beer and the ocean, he enjoyed the smell. Lukas allowed for a small smile to grace his lips as he drifted off to sleep.**

**The Norwegian woke up feeling amazing, he didn't feel sick for once and the man just felt so happy this morning. Usually he woke up bitter and full or resentment for the little 'thing' inside of him, but today was different. Lukas rubbed at his eyes and rolled out of the bed awkwardly, still not accustomed to the large stomach he had acquired. He stretched as he wandered into Matthias' master bathroom and fixed his hair, which had become a mess as he rolled around at night trying to get comfortable. Lukas had managed to get one of his regular belted sailor tops fitted for his growing shape, he slipped it on slowly, pulling the belt loosely, not wanting Matthias to yell at him for suffocating their 'bun in the oven.' The man slipped into his pants, noticing that 'Feil' was making them feel very tight, he noted that he would probably need to go shopping for more pants soon. Lukas trudged down the stairs, not quite large enough to waddle quite yet but getting close to being that size.**

**Before Lukas had decided to leave for his home the next day Matthias had asked loudly,**

"**So…how long's the bun been in the oven?" Matthias asked having tried to keep it casual and light hearted; Lukas only stared at him,**

"**Thirteen weeks."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lukas refused to leave Matthias' home after he had reached twenty eight weeks in his pregnancy, he wanted to watch Matthias dote on him and treat him as his queen. Secretly, he loved being treated like a queen. Lukas waddled out of Matthias' room and stared into the Dane's eyes.**

"**Matthias, I want to go shopping for new maternity clothes. I don't like these ones anymore. Go with me." Lukas stated, suggesting that the Dane pay for such activities to ensue. "No, you do not get a choice." Lukas added on before Matthias could interject. The Norwegian grabbed onto Matthias' arm and dragged him out the door, suddenly wanting to be clingy with the Dane in his final trimester.**

"**Lukas, what's with you all of the sudden?" Matthias asked, cocking his head to the side; Lukas stared back at the Dane, his eyes full of lust. His hormones were surging, Lukas honestly didn't know what he was doing.**

"**I want you." Lukas breathed before he crushed his lips up against the larger man's in a hormone induced state of lust. Matthias dragged Lukas back inside and pushed him onto the couch. The Dane held his fingers to Lukas's mouth,**

"**You sure you want this?" Matthias asked, he was answered when Lukas smirked, nodded, and licked Matthias' fingers, Matthias smirked back as he began removing the smaller man's clothes and throwing them on the ground, revealing Lukas' expanding baby belly and laying his head on it. There was a kick coming from inside of Lukas and it hit Matthias in the face, Feil was being rowdy inside of Mommy. Matthias made a pouty face and had Lukas kiss him better.**

"**Fejl…is jealous. He wants Mor all to himself." Matthias remarked as he played with Lukas' belly button, "but he's not going to get Mor all to himself, he needs to share with Far."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lukas woke with a jolt; there was soreness in his backside and a certain naked Dane still inside of him…**

"**Matthias, get out!" He said loudly, Matthias snorted and his eyes shot open. The Dane grinned when he saw that Lukas was naked, he kissed Lukas' expanding midsection, only to get another kick from 'Feil'.**

"**Norge, make Fejl stop kicking Far in the face, it hurts! Our offspring has a strong kick." Matthias pouted.**

"**Get out of me." Lukas replied, ignoring the Dane's request. Matthias didn't move, leaving his head presses to the Norwegian's stomach and receiving more kicks to the face by their son. Lukas wanted so badly to push Matthias off the couch but was unable to do so with Matthias' dick still inside of him; the Norwegian squirmed a little in a futile attempt to get Matthias out.**

**After several minutes of argument consisting of Lukas ordering Matthias to leave his smaller body and Matthias simply refusing and leaving his head to be beaten by Feil, Matthias finally gave in after Feil kicked his eye. Matthias groaned and rubbed at his right eye,**

"**Norgie," he said as he removed himself, "I like our child's feisty spirit." The Dane grinned as he felt another kick to his face before he got away from the Norwegian to go shower. Matthias felt and smelt nasty.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As Lukas' due date drew ever closer, the Dane and Norwegian went to Lukas' last ultrasound. Matthias had whined and told Lukas that he needed to come along to at least one ultrasound because he was father, but Lukas seemed to disagree. Matthias had won the argument by bribing Lukas with Lutefisk. The Norwegian grumbled the entire way there as Matthias laughed at his grumblings. Lukas lay in the ultrasound room as the pretty nurse had him get ready for his ultrasound. The Norwegian raised his shirt in anticipation, wincing as the cold gel hit his skin. Matthias grinned from his seat at the side of the room, watching with rapture at the little image that show on the monitor. The larger man's eyes widened as he watched his little Dane wriggle around inside of his beloved Norgie.**

"**How could you name our baby 'Fejl', Norgie? He's so cute!" Lukas didn't respond, he couldn't respond, not with the intense cramp that came from his midsection. It seemed as though Feil wanted to come and visit his Mommy sooner than expected. Lukas stared at Matthias,**

"**Get it out," he breathed. Matthias cocked his head, unsure of how he would fulfill his precious Norwegian's request. Lukas groaned, "Get it out," he pleaded, "Matthias, get this thing out of me…" The smaller man winced and held his stomach; he sat up and doubled over in pain. Finally, it hit Matthias, his little Dane was coming. Wait…HIS LITTLE DANE WAS COMING?! HOLY SHIT! Matthias perked up instantly, he almost screamed at the woman giving Lukas his ultrasound,**

"**HOLY SHIT, IT'S COMING!" Matthias looked at Lukas, still doubled over in pain and whimpering softly, "Norgie, we're totally going to get him out of you!" The larger man began to panic; he ran to his Norwegian lover and put his hands on Lukas' shoulders in a futile attempt to calm him down. "I'm gonna make this better."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matthias had fallen asleep in a chair at Lukas' side; he snored softly, dreaming of none but his Fejl. Lukas was sitting and holding Feil in his arms when Matthias awoke, the little blond boy cried softly in his arms and Lukas did his best to calm him down. Matthias opened his eyes slowly, looking over at Lukas and the child,**

"**Is that Fejl?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The larger man yawned and stared at the baby,**

"**Ja, this is Feil." Lukas responded softly, hugging the baby to his chest. "He looks like you."**

"**Can I hold him?" Matthias asked, Lukas nodded and motioned for the larger man to come pick up the child from him.**

"**He's yours now, Matthias." Lukas stated, "He has your name. He's not mine, I don't want him." Lukas looked at Matthias sadly. The Dane cradled the baby in his arms; Feil had begun crying as he left his mother's arms, Matthias smiled as he tried to calm down his son.**

"**Lukas, the kid needs a mom. You know he'll be a Momma's Boy." Matthias winked as he laughed. "Here, Lukas. Hold little Fejling Cabinet, Far needs to piss really badly right now." Lukas reluctantly took hold of the boy in his arms again, he sighed as he watched the child sleeping soundly. When Matthias returned, Lukas shoved the sleeping boy into his arms.**

"**Get him out of my sight, Matthias. I can't stand to look at him. It hurts too much. Just…go, both of you. You have a job, I don't. Feil will live a much better life with you instead of me, I can barely support myself. While I've got a degree, it does nothing if I don't have employment. Matthias, you're a model, give him the life he deserves." Lukas turned away from the two other males. He didn't want to remember that night; he just wanted to forget it all. He wanted Matthias to take the boy away from him so he could erase the night from his memory forever.**

* * *

_Courtousy of Google Translate:_

_In Danish, Feil's name is spelled with a J instead of an I. Therefore, Matthias calls him 'Fejl.'_

_Ja = Yes, kind of obvious. :P_

_Stekt Fisk and Lutefisk are Norwegian foods, my friend says Lutefisk is amazing but it personally scares me. (You peeps better tell me if those are wrong! XD My Spanish teacher gave us the 'no Google Translate because it's bad out of context' lecture today, so I don't want to be using the wrong words out of context here.)_

Hi there, thought I'd bring you a little piece of Matthias' point of view before we actually finished with the prologues. To be clear, I'm going to write chapters through Lukas, Feil, and Matthias' points of views, because they're all so different. It's like history, you have to look at all the sides to the story.

I think I've got an update schedule worked out, I'll update this story on Friday evenings. Actually, this might be Saturday for some of you bros out there, so either Friday or Saturday depending on your location on this lovely planet we live on. xP

Warning: next chapter is fast forwarded. Feil's older and it's through his point of view once again. Should be interesting.

Hope you enjoyed~ (/*D*)/ Feel free to favorite or subscribe or maybe write a lovely little comment if you enjoyed, I like those. Me gusta mucho.

~MASTER BOSS~


	4. Winter Breaks in Iceland Require Piggehs

**Chapter One: Winter Breaks in Iceland Require Piggehs**

"**Far, what are you doing?" I looked up at him with bright eyes, he had taken me to an amusement park for the day before school started. During the school year, he would take me to Finland to stay with Aunty Tino because they liked the idea of me going to school with my cousins. Our school was an academy for the especially gifted.**

**After a few minutes and some loud curses in Danish, my dad came back with a stuffed pig in his arms and threw it at me and it hit me in the face. The pig was bright pink, with big eyes and a curly tail, "I bought you a piggeh, the guy running that stand ran out of those funny reggae bananas." My eyes widened, I poked the pig in one of its eyes,**

"**I wanted a reggae banana…it had a cool hat." I pouted, poking the pig several times. As a child, I always was pouty and at first, I hated that pig but as I grew up, that thing grew on me. I grew to love it, to the point that we were inseparable… I named it Piggeh, because I wasn't very creative in my youth.**

**Piggeh was like my security blanket, when Far rented the Japanese horror films and had me watch them with him, Piggeh was there to comfort me unlike my dad who was laughing when the lady had her head cut off. He's such a freak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fejl, put the pig down. You can't take it to school again. You're sixteen." Far laughed at me when I pouted and hugged the pig closer to my chest,

"It's not just _any_ pig! This is my Piggeh!" I set Piggeh down next to me and picked up our cat because it looked neglected, it snuggled into my lap. Our cat really liked me, it always snuggled near my feet, but I always ended up stepping on it. I have the scratches and scars on my feet and my murdered socks as proof.

"You can't take the pig with you everywhere, stupid." Far was laughing at me so I threw the cat at his face and laughed back,

"I can if I want to, the pig is coming with me to Finland again." I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my bags out of my room. School was starting next week, so I was road tripping my way to Finland.

.

.

.

Road tripping to Helsinki was so much more fun than flying, because I get to see different nations. My friend Fantome lived in Lithuania with his mom, Toris, and always asked me to give him a ride to school and made me take stops at his uncles' houses in Latvia and Estonia. His Uncle Eduard really seemed to like me, which is awesome. I love that Eduard has a crap ton of video games littering his house and those freaky mochi things are so squishy and fun. I like the one that looks like my dad, it has spiky hair things that make me giggle. The one that looks like my mom is also funny, it has the floaty hair curl, and I love it. It's so adorable. There's even mochi things that look like Uncle Emils, Uncle Berwald, and Aunty Tino.

Fantome and I went to school, like normal, and he was rambling on in French to his Uncle Francis. Seriously, how many uncles does this kid have? Alfred, Francis, Raivis, Eduard…and then there's that weird Polish guy. I'm not sure if he should be considered Aunt Feliks, Uncle Feliks, or Gender Neutral relative-of-some-sort Feliks. His dad had to move to Vancouver, British Columbia a few months ago because there was a job open, so they don't really talk that much. Fantome hung up the phone and let out a sigh, he ran a hand through his dark hair,

"Uncle Francis keeps trying to get me to move to Paris with him, he says the girls there are really pretty and that I'd like it." His green eyes looked tired and I could tell he was getting over a cold. He sniffled, "I keep telling him that I'm not leaving Vilnius any time soon but he can't get it through his head."

"Let's go to Paris together," I replied, "it sounds fun. I want a picture of the pointy tower. You know that one? That famous French pointy tower in Paris."

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"The pointy one." Conversation continued in this fashion for the next hour before I realized that the pointy tower was called the Eiffel Tower. How was I supposed to know?

"You aren't the brightest crayon in the box, are you?"

"Shut up."

.

.

.

Helsinki was the same as always, I parked my car in the worst way I could have possibly done so, but it's okay. I'm just going to drop Fantome off and help him get his crap ton of bags out of the trunk.

"Your parking sucks."

"Shut up." I searched the backseat for Piggeh to make sure she was okay before helping my friend with his bags, I couldn't find Piggeh. My eyes widened and I threw bags out the doors, "WHERE'S PIGGEH?!" I became more frantic in my search, throwing everything in sight out my car until I could see the bare floor to my mini cooper. "WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO PIGGEH?!" I stared at Fantome in disbelief. He shrugged, taking a suitcase out of the trunk,

"Did you leave it at home again? This happened after Spring Break last year and you ripped apart your room. You remember that?" I frowned, remembering that I had put Piggeh down at home in order to please the cat. Piggeh was at home, without me. I sighed, knowing that I would have to live through an entire semester without my Piggeh…

.

.

.

I suffered through a few months of live without Piggeh and finally it was Winter Break, the wait was over. I drove as fast as I could back home and ran through the door to find Piggeh had been placed on my bed with a note left from my father. He had already left for work for the day, it read, "Fejling Cabinet~ You left this behind last time and I know you're crying inside. I couldn't take it to you in Helsinki, I couldn't get the time off of work. :P Love, Far~" I crumpled the note and held the pig close to my chest, then I noticed a second note on the bedside table, "PS: We're going to Iceland. c: "

"Iceland, eh? Visiting Uncle Emils? Whatever, as long as I have Piggeh, I don't care." I flopped down on the sofa and took a nap, I needed it. I drove all night last night through Germany to get to Piggeh. It's an obsession, I know. I curled up with Piggeh on the couch, not even noticing the cat curl up next to me and my father open the door. Apparently he ruffled my hair because when I woke up, it was a mess. More of a mess than it normally is when I wake up. "…we're going to Iceland to see Uncle Emils…?" I asked slowly, he nodded and threw a pillow at my face,

"Ja, we're going now." He always had to throw something at my face, didn't he? Well, he's stupid. I grabbed all my still packed bags and took them into the car when the cat jumped out of my bag and into my face. That cat was scary.

.

.

.

Uncle Emils lived in Reykjavík and I could never pronounce that city's name, there are too many consonants next to each other. Y, K, J! The hell?! His puffin was also evil, that thing attacked me every time I visited. It thought I was my dad, since I looked exactly like my dad and the bird hated him, it hated me. I'm so lucky. He picked us up from the airport and took us to his house, we all sat around the table staring at each other. It was getting to be a little awkward.

"Uncle Emils, you should let me work for you during the summer since you have that boat tour thing. I like boats." I said plainly, staring into his violet eyes. "Please?" From the side, my dad looked at him,

"Fejling Cabinet is a bad worker," he laughed, "I wouldn't hire him if I were you." He stuck his tongue out, laughing. I smacked him,

"Not cool!" I waited for Uncle Emils to respond, he nodded slowly,

"You can work for me, I don't mind. You're my nephew, it's the least I could do." He shrugged and took his evil puffin in his arms, "I'm going to feed Mr. Puffin, Matthias don't you dare break anything." And what do you know, my dad broke a plate. He stared at it and it broke. He's like a walking accident. "I heard that!" Uncle Emils called from down the hall.

.

.

.

Winter Break was about to end, my dad and I had spent time in Reykjavík with Uncle Emils for a few days, looking at geysers and yelling at the puffins. Evil, evil puffins. I threw some rocks at them, it felt so good. Then the puffins chased me and I fell down a small hill and almost broke my right arm. It's in a sling now and I can't really write.

I screamed, pain shot through my arm like a thousand leagues of pain or maybe it was more like a million needles jabbing into my soul. That's why Far and I went to see the doctor: in order to get my arm, which the stupid puffins jacked up, examined.

My doctor was the nicest lady ever, Miss. Yekaterina Braginskaya, she was from Ukraine. I dangled my legs and kicked them back and forth impatiently, awaiting her arrival. She walked in and the room immediately smelled like wheat fields and sunflowers, she giggled at the sight of my immature behavior. I sighed happily, inhaling her scent and loving every minute of her presence. She was so pretty with her short, blond hair and that kind face and those bright, cheery blue eyes. It wasn't very long before I noticed another defining feature of Miss. Braginskaya's... she had colossal knockers and in all honesty, they were a little intimidating.

"Where does it hurt, sweetheart?" Miss. Yekaterina smiled, I blushed lightly when she called me sweetheart. She probably meant nothing by using the pet name, but to me it felt so endearing, almost personal. That's the kind of name you tell someone you like, right? Not the random Danish teenage boy with the almost broken arm you meet at work. I knew she was probably as old as my dad and yet, I still had a crush on her. It wasn't my fault she was hot.

"Uh, here," I managed, raising my right arm and wincing. "It hurts here."

"I am thinking it might be the broken," Far added on loudly, as he lounged in a seat to my right. He just sat there, grinning like a fool. Tears started to well in my eyes as Miss. Braginskaya took hold of my arm and gingerly lifted it up to inspect it.

"Let's give you an x-ray and check for anything dislocated." She said sweetly, wiping away the stray tears from my eyes. I blinked, my face turning a bright shade of red, and nodded.

.

.

.

And that's how I managed to end up here. After an hour of me screaming, I finally got to go home.

"Well, looks like it's not dislocated." Yekaterina smiled widely causing my cheeks to flush lightly. "You just need to be careful with your arm, don't do any strenuous activity." So...I guess I sort of ignored that last instruction. Just a little. But, I'll get to that later. As we walked back out onto the street, my arm in a makeshift sling, I ran into a certain little Chinese-Russian beauty who decided to vacation in Reykjavík as well. My heart seemed to speed up considerably as I laid eyes on her. She stalked past me towards a girl standing and talking to her friends, mere inches away from where I stood. I heard her light accent, the Russian accent that was mixed perfectly with the Chinese accent, they blended together to make the most adorable sounding English I had ever heard.

Fang-Hua Wang was her name, daughter of Yao Wang and Ivan Braginsky. She was Miss. Yekaterina's niece, they must have come to Iceland together. Her long, dark brown hair was blowing in the wind and her violet eyes looked like they were about to murder something, or someone. I worked up all the courage I could muster and inched towards her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and glared at me, but when she saw the look on my face, her eyes softened.

"Hej," I stuttered, staring at her like a freak.

* * *

I did it! I honestly did it! I didn't work on my tan History packet all day because I knew you bros deserved a much better rendition of the chapter I put out last night. This one is longer and it's much better, in my opinion. I worked harder on it, that's for certain. I love you bros for reading and commenting/subscribing/favoriting this story.

Hej = Hey in Danish

I've also been forgetting this, Feil/Fejl is pronounced File, as in Filing Cabinet. That's why Matthias calls him "Fejling Cabinet."

Comment or favorite if you enjoyed? Maybe even subscribe? I'd appreciate it. c:

Love you guys~

~Master Boss~


	5. Chinese Girls and Scary Movies

**Chapter Two: Chinese Girls and Scary Movies**

Her eyes were like daggers, violet daggers that wanted to kill me for being alive. My eyes widened as I stared directly into her eyes and tears began to erupt,

"Hej," I stated plainly, after a few moments she processed that I wasn't hostile and her eyes softened,

"Privet, what are you wanting of me?" She asked politely, I felt my cheeks growing hotter,

"A-are you busy tonight…?" I asked quickly, trying to find the right words. She always made me feel stupid; I don't even know how she did it. Behind me, my dad sauntered out, whistling nonchalantly. He didn't even notice me floundering in front of a hot girl from Manchuria. The wind blew her hair around, gaining a shiver from her in response,

"Nyet, why are you asking?" She replied sweetly, the way she looked at me was a little unnerving. Before I could take it back, I said the words that I had been dying to say for months,

"Wanna go out with me?!" I asked quickly, holding my breath before she responded,

"Shí, that sounds nice." And that's how I ended up on a date tonight, even though I don't know shit about Iceland so we got lost. Darn. "What are we to be doing?" Fang-Hua looked at me and smiled sweetly, she had learned how to be overly polite from her Uncle Kiku. At least, that's what she told me when I asked why she was so nice.

"Movie? Food? I don't really care, personally."

"Movie!" She said excitedly, "I want to see a movie!"

.

.

.

There I was, standing around like a dork, with my arm in a sling waiting for a Chinese-Russian girl. I had this feeling she was going to flake on me, but surprisingly she didn't,

"FEIL!" I heard my name being called from across the street and there she was, her dark hair blowing lightly with the breeze,

"Hej," I said quietly. "What movie do you want to see? A chic flick?" She frowned,

"Did you really expect me to like those sorts of movies? I wanted to see something with action and a lot of explosions or maybe a scary movie." Her eyes sparkled,

"Want to just watch House at End of Street?" I asked innocently. She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the employee selling tickets,

"Two for House at End of Street," she said happily. I kept wondering how we were going to get in, both of us weren't old enough…but that's when she pulled out a fake ID. Way to go. ._.

.

.

.

The movie was f*cking scary, I think I shit my pants in there but Fang-Hua didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was laughing while people died.

"Feil, I am having the hunger." Fang-Hua stated plainly, I shrugged,

"What do you want? Italian? Japanese? Russian?" I threw out all the options I could think of,

"Italian," she said, eyes lighting up, "my parents never let me having Italian!" I nodded and took her hand in mine, leading her down to the closest Italian restaurant I could find. Looking over I saw her shivering,

"Cold?" She nodded

"I forgot my scarf at my dad's house in Moscow." Quickly, I slipped out of my sweatshirt and threw it at her, flashing her a small smile in the process.

"Better?" Fang-Hua nodded as she slipped into my sweatshirt and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I hugged back,

"You're warm." I blushed, which made me warmer. She looked really cute tonight, with little pink flowers in her hair similar to her aunt from Taiwan usually had. I smiled and she giggled, so I lifted her up off the ground, she wasn't very big after all, and I spun her around in a few circles. Sure, this wasn't very good for my arm, but I couldn't resist, tonight was just too amazing. She giggled as I set her down, "What was that for?" I smiled widely,

"Because tonight is fun and I like you a lot." I replied, she giggled more; it was such a nice sound.

.

.

.

I had to take her back to her Aunt Yekaterina, and to our surprise there was somebody awaiting our arrival. No, it wasn't my nice, sweet doctor, Yekaterina. It was her father. Come to check up on her. He was standing there, staring me down, I started sweating…all I wanted was love, bro! No need to stare at me like that, Ivan (that's right, I called him Ivan because I'm that badass) it's awkward. Ivan stepped inside after staring at me for a good three minutes of awkward silence. Afterwards, Fang-Hua turned to me again and gave me another kiss on the cheek,

"We should doing this again sometime." My eyes widened as I placed a hand on the spot she kissed, nodding slowly,

"J-ja, we should." She tossed my sweatshirt at my face, it smelled like jasmine and sunflowers. They didn't necessarily smell good mixed together, but I still loved it. It smelled like Fang-Hua, my flower. I ran back to Uncle Emils' house and flopped down in my bed, pleased with myself.

* * *

I woke up to my dad flicking the lights on and off in my room, I turned over repeatedly until I rolled off the bed with a thump. Slowly, I got off the floor and trudged to my father, kicking him on the way to the bathroom.

"You suck." Today, I was too lazy to fix my hair, so I just left my bedhead. If I took the time to comb it down, it could look like Mor's hair, and that looked pretty nice. Speaking of Mor, he visited. He didn't know Far and I were visiting Uncle Emils for break, Mor loved Uncle Emils and Uncle Emils loved the evil puffin. I slowly made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen to snag some coffee, when I found a certain Norwegian hanging out on the couch. My eyes widened and I ran over to the couch and jumped on top of it.

"MOR!" I smiled widely, "what brings you to Reykjavík? Did you know? I got a job here for over the summer! I drive a boat full of tourists around." My eyes sparkled more and more with every word,

"That's good; now get off of me, Feil."

"Oh, and I almost broke my arm because I was chasing puffins. They're evil."

* * *

Heeeeey~ How's it going? :D This is late a night not because of homework but because I went to the lake with my fellow IB bros and I feel so refreshed. It was amazing. Yoga in the morning (I'm really not flexible), ropes course in the afternoon (I fell a lot because I was too busy giggling), bonfires at night (one of my friends tried to make the perfect marshmallow and it ended up looking like a slug), and a ton of Elementary School level teamwork activities (we're advanced level High School students and we still failed, it was so fun!)! XD

YES, I must mention this! MyLifeAsHuman, Culcha Candela was amazing, I love you for telling me about them. *D*

I haven't seen House at End of Street yet, which is why I don't have a description of the movie. I also don't want to spoil, I'm not that mean.

_TRANSLATION CITY!_

_Privet = Hello in Russian_

_Shí = Yes in Chinese_

When it comes to the OC's, I love Feil and all but one of my favorites is Fang-Hua. She amuses me, because she's a little punk.

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Love you guys~

~Master Boss~ (Whoa boy, long Author's Note...sorreh)


	6. What Will Happen, Happens

**A chapter all about Lukas and Matthias:**

**What Will Happen, Happens**

There I was, the lone Norwegian kid, standing outside the Danish college. It wasn't that far from home, so I thought, 'what the hell?' My parents were nearby, and I had heard Danes threw good parties. I stared up at the clock tower; my eyes scanned the entire premises for any person. Nobody. Were they asleep? I shrugged it off and went to get the number of my dorm when I bumped into a man not much taller than myself. I deadpanned as I watched the coffee I had held fall to the ground, he stared down at me and a light blush graced his cheeks,

"God damn it," I cursed. "Get me another." I stated crankily at him. He had wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the early morning sunlight. I liked that. He looked as though he had come off a runway.

"I'm sorry," He said loudly as he grabbed my bags from me, he had a wide smile on his face. His voice rang in my ears; it was so loud and obnoxious. If it weren't for his overdose of energy, I might have actually thought he was cute.

"Show me the dorms and get me another coffee." I said. He looked at me curiously and laughed,

"You're cute. What's your name? You never told me. I'm Matthias, by the way. Matthias Køhler." My cheeks flushed lightly and I continued to stare at him indifferently. The man led me to the dorms and threw my stuff at me.

"My name is Lukas Bondevik, now get away from me. I need time alone." I finally said, dragging my bags up the stairs and throwing them into my room before flopping onto my bed and laying there for hours. I wasn't in the mood to move.

.

.

.

I looked up at the ceiling and blew some hair out of my face; it was getting to be obnoxiously long and needed to be cut soon. There was a banging on my door, this was one of the things I hated about the dorms in this college, there was always a certain Dane banging on my door and screaming. I groaned as I slowly moved out of bed and towards the door, to open and then slam it shut. However, when I opened the door I did not shut it quickly enough,

"Norgie!" Matthias had screeched in my ear. He was overly enthusiastic, as usual, even this early in the morning. The man hugged me tightly and I felt the air be pushed out of me, it was not pleasant.

"Matthias, what the hell is your problem? Its 6:30 in the morning. Go away. I want to sleep." I pushed him away and attempted to move back into my bed. Unfortunately for me, Matthias followed me into my dorm…I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face and flopped down onto my bed again. I laid down on my stomach, turning my head away from that stupid Dane, and felt myself drifting back into a deep sleep. Dreaming about those open skies back in Norway…

.

.

.

I woke up to Matthias sitting on my back. He doesn't know when to quit, does he? I sighed and pushed him off to the best of my ability and sat up on the bed, staring at him sprawled on the floor.

"Go away." I stated plainly, "this is my room. Not yours. I'm too damn tired to deal with your energy right now." I grabbed my phone off the drawer and looked at it; there were what seemed like a million messages from my brother, Emils –most of them wondering where his puffin was. Matthias got off the floor while I was checking messages and grinned at me,

"Want _my_ number?" I didn't know if I wanted to cringe or throw something at him.

"Nei. I want you out of my room." I threw a pillow at him and heard my stomach growl loudly. Matthias looked at me and laughed,

"Someone's hungry. Let's go get food!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hall and towards the cafeteria. "My room's next to yours, so we should share! One room for sleeping and one for hanging out." I groaned. This was not going to be a fun few years with Matthias. He seemed more the type to party instead of study. Matthias dragged me to a table and left me there while he went to get food. I sighed and followed him towards the food.

.

.

.

Months went by with that exact same schedule. Matthias had eventually moved into my room and woke me up around 6:30 every morning and I'd grunt and throw pillows at him. Then we would go to breakfast and he would manage to spill all my coffee and I'd steal his food. He would then proceed to pout and I would feel no sympathy. Today happened exactly like that. We parted ways after eating and I'd bump into him before lunch and he'd drag me around. Every day that happened and before I knew it, Matthias had dropped out of college and I had a degree. I had nothing to do with that degree, I couldn't find a job but Matthias had gotten into modeling. I moved back to Oslo once I graduated, but couldn't support myself and eventually found myself crawling to Matthias and asking to stay at his house... I wanted to get out as soon as I could, so I tried to play for tips at bars with my violin, however it didn't really work out in my favor. Eventually, after almost half a year at Matthias' house I managed to get enough money saved up to rent an apartment for myself. I worked for tips in the evenings and taught violin lessons during the days; I finally had a steady flow of income.

Then one day, I woke up in Matthias bed…and we were both bare of any clothing. I vowed to leave his life forever on that day, but I couldn't because a certain little boy made his way into our lives.

* * *

TADA! New chapter! It was suggested to incorporate some of Lukas and Matthias' stories. Here's a bit of Lukas' story. I hope you liked it! Matthias will come a little later on in the story. :D

I'm just going to update on Saturdays from now on (I might skip a week because of laziness or because of homework). It's easier since I work at the Soup Kitchen on Fridays and Thursdays I work at the Food Bank…Saturdays are easiest to finish writing chapters. Yup. My schedule is so full nowadays! :O I don't even know what to do anymore, bros! It's crazy. So. Much. Stuff!

So, I have this idea…I'll tell you bros about the music I listen to while I write out these chapters! :D Today it was Helena by My Chemical Romance, This Is Our Night by Sakis Rouvas, Everyday Superstar by Jedward, and Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds. Also, you should tell me about any music you like because I like just about anything. I want more music! Tell me about yours, please! ^^'

One little thing… Nei = No in Norwegian, according to this chart I found a few minutes ago. :P

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! I'm off to read packets and write essays! D':

~Master Boss~


	7. Fill the Void!

**Chapter Three: Fill the Void!**

Mor stared at me and pushed me off of him,

"It's great that you have a job, Feil. Now, get off of me. You're a big boy now and Mommy can't breathe when you sit on him." I pouted and moved over to a lounge chair in the corner and just watched him, behind us Far bounded out of his room, throwing his arms around Mor happily,

"Norgie~" he cried as Mor tried to push Far off of him.

"Hello, Matthias. I haven't seen you or Feil in a long time. Last time I saw you two together, you were using him as a football." Mor deadpanned. This was how it always seemed to be when I saw him; he would deadpan and get out of the room as quickly as possible. I never knew why, so I wanted to get to know him more because of this. However, whenever I tried to get to know him he pushed me aside and left me alone. He told me that he hated me and every time a piece of my heart sort of shriveled up and died. I continued to think about what might be going on in his mind and failed to notice him get up and leave to one of the guest rooms…but then I got to thinking, the closer I got to other people in my life the less I cared that Mor didn't want me in his.

.

.

.

I dragged my ass back to school for another few months, why did I have to learn this shit? I never did learn why I needed to learn that shit during school. I ran into Fang-Hua in the hall and she smiled sweetly at me, I blushed lightly and returned the smile. She pulled me over to the side of the hall,

"Feil, I have been doing the thinking lately and I was wanting to go to your house. You told me about your папа and I want to meeting him. Can I also be meeting your māmā as well?" My eyes widened,

"My parents live in different nations; they don't live here in Helsinki." Her face fell,

"But you having your mèimei here, da?" I laughed, realizing that she was mentioning my cousin,

"She's my cousin. We're really close, so we call each other bror and søster. I stay with my aunt and uncle here, and they have kids who go to school with us." I offered, trying to explain mine and Omi's situation to her. Finally, after a month of dating I had memorized some of the terms she used in Russian and Chinese, she liked to sprinkle them into her conversations periodically.

"Does that mean I cannot meet your family?" I shook my head and smiled,

"If you ask your parents, then you can come with me home to Copenhagen during Spring Break. We'll meet my far." Her eyes lit up before she suddenly looked down,

"My Aunt Bel is coming from Belarus. Can we going to your house on another day?" She pouted. I lifted her chin up and kissed her pout, nodding as we pulled away,

"Far and I don't mind when you visit. He's seen pictures of you and heard stories; he says you sound nice and that you look hot." She giggled and blushed, kissing my cheek before running off to class. That girl was really something. I loved that she always tried to be polite and came across as being overly polite; it was one of those things her mom and her Uncle Kiku told her would be important in life no matter what she did with her life.

.

.

.

The two of us became inseparable; we always walked through the halls together. She would sneak me into her dorm and we'd stay up all night watching the anime her Uncle Kiku had given her for her birthday and eventually end the night making out.

She rummaged through her stack of DVDs and held up a couple for me to look at,

"What are you wanting tonight?" She smiled, holding One Piece in one hand and Black Butler in the other. I stared at the covers for a few seconds before pointing at the one in her left hand,

"One Piece." She laughed and put the DVD in,

"You always want to watch One Piece."

"You always offer it." I tugged on her wrist and pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead, "If you didn't want to watch One Piece you shouldn't have offered it as an option. You know I love it." She grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the floor and threw some at my face, giggling.

"I offer because you like it but can we watching something else next week?"

"If you don't offer One Piece, I'll be forced to choose a different anime." I stuck my tongue out, "why does you uncle send you this stuff anyway?"

"Because I asking for it and because it makes my parents angry." She replied plainly, giving me a look that said 'why else would I have this?'

I woke up the next day with Fang-Hua nestled in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled at her, she looked so peaceful now that she wasn't stressing out over exams or trying to be overly polite. Once a week I got to see my girlfriend look like a regular teenage girl, and it was nice.

.

.

.

The closer I got to Fang-Hua, the less I thought about Mor and his feelings, I finally felt like I had a little bit of relief –as though a weight had been lifted from my chest. We dated for a few months, all the way to summer. She did meet my dad, and they got along amazingly.

I dragged her out of the school once the day had ended and we ran for the park, I plopped down on a bench and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She looked up at me, straight into my eyes, before she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Feil?" She asked, softly. I raised my eyebrows,

"Hva?" I asked in response.

"Wo ai ni…" she whispered in my ear, I looked at her.

"What does that mean? Wo ai ni?" I repeated,

"It means I love you," I blinked, my eyes widened. "Are you knowing that you were my only friend? Nobody liked me because of my parents. Папа always scared every boy away…except for you. You're special, Feil. I thought you wouldn't talk to me again after that first date in Iceland because Папа was scaring you, but you came back and talked to me a lot. You watched movies in my room at night and held me in your arms when I was scared of the lightning and thunder." She smiled shyly and planted a kiss on my lips, trying to focus my attention back on her. "Does it make sense now why I love you?" Slowly, I nodded, after processing all of her words. I knew that she was special because she filled the void inside of me. The void that yearned for love, the love I never had as a kid. When I was with her, everything was perfect. It was that love she had for me that filled my void...and that's when I finally realized,

"Jeg elsker også dig." I smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

Hello, Friends of FanFiction!

Today is Sunday where I live, so I apologize, but with Speech season starting I'll need to update on Sundays. It's difficult to update Saturday because of Speech Meets. Dang. Once Speech is over, I'll go back to updating on Saturdays. Promise!

Anyway, I wrote most of this in silence. (which is surprising because I don't work very well in silence) But the one song I did listen to while writing was Brokenhearted by Karmin.

Папа (pronounced: Papa) = Dad in Russian

Māmā (妈妈) = Mom in Chinese** (Thank you so much, Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU!)**

Mèimei (妹妹) = Sister in Chinese

Bror = Brother in Danish

Søster =Sister in Danish

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to work on projects and cry~!

~Master Boss~


	8. Greenland

**Chapter Four: Greenland**

I stared in front of me at the most perfect girl ever. She smiled at me and it made my heart flutter, everything about her was…right. She ran up to me,

"You were saying how you owned a home in Greenland, da?" I nodded slowly,

"Ja, that's right. Why?"

"I was wanting to go with you." She smiled wider, kissing my cheek. "Can I going with you? Do you mind?" I laughed and scooped her face in my hands,

"Is this okej with your parents? Mine don't mind if you visit me at my house in Greenland. I have a boat that we can take there." Her eyes widened,

"My parents don't needing to know." She whispered and winked, giggling. "We can tell them later."

.

.

.

I stepped off the boat and held my hand out for Fang-Hua; she took hold of it and squeezed it gently.

"After this, can I meet your Mama? I saw your Papa before, but you never introduced me to your Mama." She said softly, I looked into her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Ja, we can go after we're done in Greenland." I smiled, her eyes lit up as she stepped down from the boat and onto the docks. Before I knew anything, her arms wrapped around my neck,

"I'll show you to my parents after we see your Mama, da?" I ruffled her hair,

"Sounds awesome, like my Far's drinking buddy, Gilbert," I laughed, she looked up at me, confused. She shifted her feet, leaning into me as we stood there. It was getting dark and I could see the Northern Lights coming up, the wind blew her hair into my face. I tried to move it, only succeeding to get more in my face. She giggled and tried to tie her hair back,

"Do you needing me to put my hair back so it doesn't fly into your face?" I grinned,

"You don't need to, but it helps me to see your pretty face. I can't see your face with your hair blowing around and covering it." I sat down and she followed, sitting down in my lap. She leaned into my chest and smiled.

"The stars are being really pretty tonight, Feil." She shivered and snuggled closer into me, "Can I have your coat?" I laughed and moved her over a bit, slipping my sweatshirt off and handing it to her.

"Here, it's a bit big but should be fine. You like sleeves that are too long."

.

.

.

The two of us finally got too cold to sit outside any longer and made our way into my house with all of her bags and I started a fire. Almost burning off my eyebrows in the process and being laughed at by my girlfriend.

"Want to make s'mores? I have some marshmallows and chocolate, but if you're hungry I've got some hotdogs, too. We can put them over the fire." I said, my stomach growling. Fang-Hua laughed at me more,

"Da, I am hungry. Can we make hotdogs and s'mores and cuddle?"

"Ja, that's fine. We can do that." I made my way to the bags I bought and threw the marshmallows at my girlfriend, she swatted them away like the little ninja she was. "Come on, let's go!" I grabbed the graham crackers and shoved a marshmallow onto one of the roasting sticks, holding it over the fire until it was ablaze. Fang-Hua looked at me and smiles shyly,

"Your marshmallow is dead now and cannot be ate." She laughed, putting hers over the fire, trying to make it perfect. I squished my burnt marshmallow between chocolate and graham crackers and nommed on it while my girlfriend tried her hardest to make the perfect s'more. "I want a hotdog, too. My parents don't let me having them a lot. I can only having them when I stay with Aunt Yekaterina in Kiev." I laughed,

"You need to tell me what you haven't tried and we can try them together." I grinned, ruffling her hair. "It's summer, we can go to Lego Land in Copenhagen and ride roller coasters and water slides and go to my house and yours and not do our Summer homework."

.

.

.

"If it's too cold, then I'll show you the best way to stay warm." I winked, "Get under a blanket naked with a second person." I laughed, running a hand through my hair, watching her face burn bright red.

"It's too cold, Feil. Take your clothes off." She said slowly. "It's colder than Moscow." I shrugged and slipped my shirt off,

"It's not that cold, you know." I laughed, throwing my shirt at her. Her blush seemed to get deeper and deeper, while I slipped out of my jeans. I looked at her, "Hej, this is a two person thing! You have to strip down, too." That finally, she giggled, and took my sweatshirt off. We threw all of our clothes into a pile in the corner, stripping down to our underwear. I blushed, admiring her…assets,

"I don't wanting to get anymore undressed," Fang-Hua shivered, making her way under the sheets as quickly as she could. "Come here. Now." My eyes widened and I slipped under the sheets with her, she cuddled as close as physically possible. "You're right; it's really warm under here. I like it." Fang-Hua said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me and fell asleep.

.

.

.

Fang-Hua woke up before I did and tried waking me up, but she wasn't very good at it because she didn't want to bother me too much. In the end, she pushed me off the bed and leaned down to kiss me,

"Good morning, Feil." Fang-Hua smiled warmly from her perch on my bed, "did you sleeped well?" I pouted,

"I was sleeping fine until somebody pushed me off the bed," she giggled, holding her hand out for me.

"You weren't waking up, so I push you off the bed to wake you up." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"You want breakfast? I can make you some bacon and then we can go to my Mor's house." She nodded,

"Da, bacon sounds good."

* * *

Hello, Friends!

That wasn't the best way to end a chapter, was it? Bacon. Gotta love bacon. Me gusta tocino mucho.

Was there any translations needed for this one? I don't think so…I don't remember using Google Translate at all. If there were, tell me, okay?

Do you guys know Cry? ChaoticMonki from YouTube? I wrote this to the tune of Cry and his fantastic voice.

Yesterday, I learned that pretzels are evil. If any of you don't know about the pretzel story and want to know it, I'd love to tell you. It was funny.

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to work on projects, read, and cry~!

~Master Boss~


	9. Rolling on the Floor

**Chapter Five: Rolling on the Floor**

The morning light cast a shadow over the little cabin I had bought in Greenland and the waves splashed against the rocks and the docks. The sun was just poking its head over a cloud above when I awoke for the first time that morning. Outside, it was chilly; it always is when the sun rises. Inside, there were two figures cuddled together on one queen sized bed, trying their best to keep warm. That was myself and Fang-Hua. I looked to my left and saw her sleeping soundly. Slowly, I disentangled our arms from each other and rubbed at my eyes sleepily, we were going to see my mom today. I sluggishly moved from one corner of the house where my bed lay to the other, where the bathroom was situated before coming back to the bed and snuggling down in the warm blankets again. I drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up until after my girlfriend had risen herself.

I woke up with a thud; I was lying on the floor. Looking up, I saw Fang-Hua's smiling face looking down at me,

"Good morning, Feil." I groaned and pouted, looking up into her eyes, "Did you sleeped well, Feil?" I rolled my eyes,

"I was sleeping well before someone pushed me off the bed." She giggled, it was a sweet, melodious sound and I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. Her violet eyes twinkled in the light of the rising sun that shone through the window and she pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed skin. She held out her hand for me to grab, I stared at it for a few seconds before she spoke,

"You weren't waking up, so I push you off the bed to wake you." I rolled my eyes again, laughing, and grabbed her hand.

"There are much better ways to wake a person up, you know. You didn't have to push me off the bed." She raised her eyebrows and stared into my eyes,

"But those ways aren't as fun. I don't get to see you flail off the bed, Silly!" Her regular perky nature never seemed to go away, whether it was 7:30 in the morning or 23:00 at night. She got off the bed after pulling me up, rumaging through her little, red bag for her clothing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued her search, finally pulling out a light pink scarf. She put it around her neck and smiled to herself, hugging the ends of the scarf to her. Afterwards, she looked through the bag a second time, searching for clothes to pull on quickly. What she found was a short white dress, short sleeved, with a little dragon near the bottom. I stared at her,

"Is that all you're going to wear? You don't have anything warmer? You were cold last night." She shook her head, slipping the dress on and quickly pulling on leggings. I stared out the window at the tree branch scratching against it, the snow had melted a while ago, but it still felt cold for Fang-Hua. I was surprised with her choice in clothing for the day. Outside the cabin, the trees shone bright green under the light of the sun, the wind blew lightly and made the leaves sway about, and it was virtually cloudless.

"This is what I wear in Moscow, we live there in the summer and visit Papa's family. During winter breaks, when I going home to see my Mama's family, we are in Shanghai. I never going anywhere that is cold like here."

"I thought you were from that one place, Manchuria?" I stated plainly, she smiled,

"I was borned there. That was where my parents were meeting for the first time, in Haerbin. Papa and Mama were going on a business trip and were meeting each other then. The two were moving there for jobs after, they lived there together for a little while before I was borned. What about your Papa and Mama, Feil?" I sighed, feeling a pit begin to form in my stomach,

"My parents…met in college. Shortly after they graduated I was welcomed into the world. Far was really excited when he saw me, but Mor was more reluctant." I smiled sadly, looking away from her eyes, "Mor didn't want me." I said slowly. I turned to the drawer nearby my bed and started to rummage inside for clothes, I pulled out a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt. Fang-Hua looked heartbroken, she stated sadly,

"Why didn't he wanted you?"

"You can ask him when we see him." I replied reluctantly, I didn't want her to cry, so I tried changing the subject. Before I could think of anything to say, my stomach growled. Loudly. Fang-Hua smiled up at me,

"Feil, are you hungry?" I blushed lightly, nodding my head slowly, "do you wanting to eat before we leaving for your Mama's house?" I nodded again, she giggled and turned to my mini fridge. "What do you having inside?"

"Bacon." I replied, "want me to make you some bacon?" Her eyes lit up and she almost started jumping up and down,

"Da, I wanting bacon a lot!" I smiled, grabbing the bacon out of the fridge.

.

.

.

Strong gusts of wind blew about mine and Fang-Hua's hair, she clutched onto her scarf in an attempt to keep it from flying away. She shivered beside me and flashed me a small smile as I wrapped my arms around her,

"You okej?"

"Da." We had just gotten to Oslo after taking my boat back to Reykjavík and hopping onto a flight to Oslo. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently as we stood on the threshold of Mor's little home, just outside of the city.

"You ready for this?" I said quietly,

"Da." She smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek. Slowly, I knocked on the door, waiting for my mom to open it. After several minutes, the door opened just a crack, showing one dull, blue eye staring into my own dark, blue eyes,

"What do you want, Feil?" Mor stated coldly, his voice low. I flashed a small smile in his direction,

"I just wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. We met in Helsinki while I was at Aunty Tino's home."

"Great, we've met. Now, go home." He replied quietly, shutting the door.

* * *

Olo~ (No, that's neither meant to be Oslo nor Hola. It's Olo. From MegaMind, my favorite movie of all time.)

I was unable to write up a chapter this weekend, I was too busy crying because of my mathematics homework. I was able to clear that up though and now clearly understand what the hell I'm doing. c: Just in time for a test, too. Lucky~

If I'm not updating on Sunday, because Saturday is Speech day, then expect the next chapter to be sometime during the week randomly or later. It depends on my load of homework. (Please, don't be angry!) I'm trying my best to balance out school, Speech, CAS hours (if you want that explained, I'd be glad to do so.) and writing this. It's hard work, bros. Really is. I have to write this during Wind-Down Hour.

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to work on projects, read, and cry~!

~Master Boss~


	10. KODAK MOMENT!

_Want to learn about Denmark's role in this story? Well, this is what he has to say (:_

******A chapter about Denmark and Fejl~ (This is not necessarily connected to the main plotline of Feil visiting Norway and having the door slammed on him, this is a side chapter about his relationship with Denmark. Yup. Hope you like it~)**

**KODAK MOMENT!**

* * *

**The grey sky was covered in clouds, the wind blowing the branches of the trees about in every direction. The sun peeked its head over the tops of some of the clouds, casting a small light down upon the earth and offering little heat. In front of me, a dog ran by…and that thing looked familiar…I guess it looked a lot like the dog that Tino and Berwald kept at their home.**

**Looking around myself and Fejl, I didn't see many other single fathers, but I was okej with that. I didn't really care, because the f***ing King of Scandinavia is the best single father on the f***ing planet. Ja, it's true. My boy, ja **_**my**_** boy, is the coolest kid on the planet; I love him so damn much it's ridiculous. He's super cute, too. Have you seen his face? It looks just like mine –only with that special little touch of Lukas and his Norwegian sexiness. When this kid grows up, he's going to be a sexy beast.**

**Feil and I were walking through the park, hand in hand; his little mittened hand in mine, we were looking like the perfect father-son combo and God dammit, we looked cool. Feil had his little blue jacket and the little, black hat I got him for his birthday last year; he looked like an adorable little me. His dark blue eyes peered up at me,**

"**Far…?" He asked, I smiled widely and looked down at him,**

"**Ja, what it is?"**

"**How come Mor isn't here with us?" His eyes were big and curious, looking up into mine with the same curiosity that Lukas had in his own eyes.**

"**Mor is working in Oslo." I lied. He nodded and flashed me a small smile, turning his head downwards to look at where he was stepping, "What are you doing?" I asked,**

"**I don't want to step on the cracks." He said innocently, "The kids from America say that if you step on the cracks, that you break your mor's back and I don't want to break Mor's back." He laughed innocently to himself and smiled at me, he was missing his two front teeth and his right canine was coming loose. He stuck his tongue out through the hole in his teeth and let go of my hand, running straight for the entrance of Lego Land. The boy convinced me to go since it was his birthday. "Far, Far, look at this! They made a city out of Legos!" I heard his voice ring through the crowd of people from the displays of cities made of Legos, the intricate details of each building was astonishing. I saw the Alizarin Crimsons and the dark, Prussian Blues, the bright Lemon Yellow and the beautiful greens, all coming together into one small building, no taller than Fejl himself. He was growing up so fast, I can't believe he's already f***ing seven years old! D:**

**Fejl looked up at me again, pointing to the roller coaster mere meters in front of us,**

"**Can I go on that one next?" He smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but think **_**KODAK MOMENT! **_**He was just too precious. Seeing as I myself wanted to go on that roller coaster ever since it was first built, I nodded and we both ran into the line like the spastic monkeys we were.**

**We both emerged from the roller coaster, clutching at each other for support. Fejl had tears welling up in his eyes, continuing to tell me that he wanted to get off the roller coaster when we were on. He was so damn cute. "Far, can I go see Mor tonight? Pretty please? It's my birthday today and I want to spend it with you and him." He smiled innocently, his dark blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the sun from above, "Please?"**

.

.

.

I woke up with a shock. There was a dull throbbing, a headache that wouldn't go away, and it sucked balls. There was only one thought that was going through my mind without it exploding, _had it already been nine years since Fejling Cabinet's seventh birthday? When he begged me to take him to Lego Land and see Lukas?_ He never seemed to change; he was always the same goofy kid that loved Lukas to death. God damn, they grow up way too f***ing fast. My Fejling Cabinet should still be a little boy that should be running to me with all his problems, screaming "Far, Far! I don't understand!" I sighed, getting up from the bed. It was still dark outside and I didn't feel like getting out of bed to expose my Godlike shirtless self only for Fejl to see. Fejl, on the other hand, was rushing around the house; I stared at him as he rushed about,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fejl stopped dead in his tracks, blushing at his lack of pants and shirt. His eyes widened as he turned to look me in the eyes, he ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously,

"I wasn't doing anything!" He was hiding something behind his back, I could tell. He wasn't very good at hiding things. Slowly, I got out of bed and followed him around all day long, hoping to find what he was hiding, but that kid was a lot better at hiding things than I thought he was.

The only lead I had as to what it was he was doing was that it was the anniversary of my meeting Lukas in college and Fejl knew that better than anyone else. I had this hunch that he was sending a card he made for Lukas; he was always one of those artsy fartsy kids. He wanted to design houses, what's it called? Oh yeah, architecture. c:

.

.

.

I never did learn what he was hiding behind his back, that sneaky little bastard never let me see ._.

* * *

^^' What can I say? Besides, Denmark~

Hey, Friends!

I'm sorreh for not updating for…like…ever! Dx I had tests and Speech meets and my schedule just gets busier and busier it sort of sucks but at the same time is totally awesome.

Did you like Denmark and Fejl being together for one chapter? Or should the focus continue to be Feil and Norway? I was just experimenting. :P

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to read Siddhartha now! D':

~Master Boss~


	11. Mirakel

**Chapter Six: Mirakel**

I frowned; there was a foot at the door preventing me from shutting it. That foot was letting the cold air get into my home, allowing my tea to slowly drop in temperature. I looked behind me at my abandoned novel, sitting in the chair I had previously occupied.

"Feil, Mommy says to move your foot." I said sternly. His eyes were cold and decisive, staring into mine. There was a girl standing behind him, she moved to his side and smiled at me.

"My girlfriend wanted to meet you. Why can't you just say hi for her?" Feil didn't seem like himself, he was less inclined to leave the doorstep, unlike usual. I sighed, opening the door all the way allowing Feil to make his way into my home. The girl followed along behind him. Her violet eyes sparkled as she looked into mine, she somehow looked familiar but I didn't know why. The boy took her to my couch and sat down, slinging his arm around her. I could hear them talking as I walked in,

"He's having a butter crisis; you have to give him a break." She giggled, she was actually pretty cute and I was mentally applauding Feil for choosing such an adorable girl.

"A butter crisis? What's a butter crisis?"

"In Norway, there's a butter shortage. My mom loves his butter, so the crisis is really affecting him."

"My Mama gets like that when he doesn't having rice." She laughed, "He swears in Chinese. Last time that happened was when we visiting my Aunt Bel in Belarus." The girl looked up as I walked into the room, her smile was bright and her eyes shined, "Privet! My name is Fang-Hua! Can I asking you something?" I nodded slowly; she got up and took hold of my hand, leading me into the hall, "Why do you hating Feil?" I ran a hand through my hair, taking out my barrette and putting it back into my hair.

"Has Feil told you the story of how I met his…er, father?" She shook her head. "We met in college." I started, feeling my cheeks grow hotter as I continued through the story.

.

.

.

Feil poked his head into the hallway just as I finished the story; he kissed his girlfriend and smiled at me.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," I said slowly. "It wasn't anything important."

"I think we should go now. I should take you back to my dad's house." Feil said to Fang-Hua, she nodded her head in response.

As Feil and his girlfriend left, I could tell that she had a different understanding of the complicated situation the three of us were in as a 'family' as Matthias liked to call us. The look on her face as she listened made my heart break, her eyes widened and she looked at me with the 'deer in the headlights' look. She waved at me and smiled sadly as she left and Feil smiled widely, ruffling my hair and walking away. I winced, remembering at that moment of how Matthias had always ruffled my hair when he walked by me because of how much taller he was.

"Can you telling me the story again some other time, Mr. Lukas?" Fang-Hua said shyly, looking up into my eyes. I nodded, flashing her a small smile in return. Watching her and Feil, I felt my heart warm knowing that the two of them were so happy together. When he was with her, he seemed different. He was quieter and less crazy, she made him gentler. I liked that. Feil acted less like that Dane and more like…well, me. When the two of them left, the house was eerily quiet. I didn't like that. I ran out the door and caught up to them,

"Stay here tonight." I stated. "Please, it's too quiet without you here." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but there they were. I needed Feil in my house; it was too quiet without him. I had lived through his entire life with him gone, but at this exact moment I needed him here. He reminded me painfully of Matthias, but he was so reminiscent of me and my brother. He was…perfect. I stared at Feil as he turned around at me. _The perfect blend of me and Matthias…and it made him perfect._ Why did I think that?!

"You want me to stay with you tonight? I thought you hated me." He said jokingly and laughing. There it was, that bit of Matthias. I don't know if I like that or not.

"Yes; don't blow it, Feil." I deadpanned. He laughed harder and tugged on Fang-Hua's hand, kissing her cheek. There it was again, another bit of Matthias –his romantic side. Matthias raised Feil and the boy inherited his father's secret romantic side. I felt a smile creep up on my face, remembering Matthias during our college years and how romantic he had tried to be. It was cute.

.

.

.

"**Lukas, Lukas, come here for a second!" Matthias cried, taking my hand and tugging on it. "We should go swimming at the beach." He smiled widely, "doesn't that sound fun?" I shrugged, looking down at the book in my hands again,**

"**I guess."**

"**As an added bonus, you get to see my fantastic hot bod while we're swimming." He winked and I think I gagged at that moment, even though the idea of Matthias in a swimsuit didn't seem all that terrible. Matthias took us back to the room we pretty much shared at that point and started stripping out of his clothes, I blushed.**

"**Do you have to do that here? Can't you do that in the bathroom?" He looked at me, dumbfounded.**

"**What's the point in that? We're both dudes so it's not like there will be any surprises." He shook his head, ran a hand through his crazy, blond hair, and laughed at me. "Why are you blushing? Does the sight of my hot bod make you excited?"**

.

.

.

On second thought, no. Matthias isn't romantic. Feil got that randomly from Berwald. Yeah, that sounds nice. We'll just stick with that.

* * *

Sup?

I got three hours of sleep yesterday and it was awful. I left my house at 3am and didn't get back until 1am. I felt like going to sleep forever and never returning.

So...I haven't updated in two weeks, I'm sorry. Siddhartha and History (such as researching things about Ohio since I have to be Ohio in a simulation we're doing next week) and Speech and Debate have really busied my schedule. Next week, I even have to do things for Intro to Multimedia! :O So much work!

Anyway, this is for you, xXxXLupicideXxXx, I have free time since all the homework I have today is long term projects that can wait for one day.

This is a little Norway love, since I felt he was being neglected and shown too much as a bad guy. He's not a bad guy, he's just confused. Very confused. (Pssst, he's growing fonder of Feil if you haven't noticed! XD That means...plot progression?)

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to work on my Siddhartha presentation now! D':

~Master Boss~


	12. Magisk

**Chapter Seven: Magisk**

**I felt like giving Lukas more chapters. Yes.**

The two teenagers walked past me into my living room, holding hands and laughing. It warmed my heart a little to know that Feil had found a girl he really liked that liked him back. I remember him telling me horror stories about a girl at his school who had stalked him and was on the verge of raping him or something, I may have heard wrong. She must have been really obsessed with him… I also heard that Tino and Berwald practically raised him and I have to say, they did a good job. I followed the two into my living room; they sat down on the couch again, smiling at each other.

I always told Feil that I hated him, but I only said I hated him to ease my own heartache. He was my son, but I couldn't give him what he needed, I couldn't give myself what I needed to survive. I couldn't bear the idea that I couldn't raise my own kid because of my financial instability, but I knew that Matthias would have been able to offer a better life to him that I ever would have…

"Hej, Mor, do you own the Moomins? Aunty Tino always used to let me watch it with him and Uncle Berwald and I wanted to show Fang-Hua." Feil smiled, he looked up into my eyes, pleadingly. I thought for a few minutes and slowly nodded my head,

"I do, Tino gives me more Moomin themed things every year." I replied quietly, I could see Feil's eyes light up as he ran to my stack of movies and rummaged through them, throwing the unwanted ones on the floor as he sifted. He looked up and smiled widely at Fang-Hua and I, holding up the video in question,

"Found it!" I nodded to myself, watching him silently, smiling on the inside. I never wanted to let him leave me yet I knew that he would probably want to get back to Matthias' home in Copenhagen soon. Racking up all the courage I could muster, I stared into Feil's eyes and muttered the words quietly,

"You should come visit me more often, Feil. Mommy misses you." His eyes widened, he stared at me with a look that characteristic of a deer in headlights –it was cute. I saw the pixies watching him and giggling to themselves out of the corner of my eye, they seemed to like Feil a lot. It was like the more time I spent around Feil, the more I grew to love him. Is that weird? Is it? I don't really know anymore.

"You want, me," he pointed at himself, "the person you say you hate every time we meet to visit you more often? I mean, while I would love to visit and see your bright, shining face more often, I don't know if I want to be subjected to that much negative energy. I'm told it's bad for your skin." I sighed,

"Can we discuss this later? In private?"

.

.

.

Private. I liked that word. I liked the way it sounded, the way it looked, what it meant. It was a nice word.

As I stared at the painting on the wall, I could hear the door open and close quietly, I turned to see Feil standing there, smiling shyly at me. His dark blue eyes were bright and full of curiosity.

"So, you wanted to talk in private?" He asked slowly, keeping his voice low. I nodded slowly,

"I think we need to talk about important things; things that concern you and I. Do you think I hate you?" I asked, blinking back a tear.

"From what you've told me…" he thought for a moment, "…yes." That was all I could handle, I felt the tears well up in my eyes before spilling over,

"Jeg mente aldri det." I said quietly, as the tears continued down my face, "Jeg mente aldri det." His eyes widened, he stared at me and wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, I felt myself burying myself in his chest.

"You never meant it? So wait, does that mean you love me?" He ran a hand through my hair, the exact same thing Matthias would do to calm me down before…Feil learned well from him. "Why did you tell me you hated me, then?" I wiped at my eyes and looked up at him,

"I couldn't give you the life you deserved. It was to help me. To reassure myself that I didn't need to have you in my life, to hold you in my arms when you were little. I told myself that I hated you because it hurt me so much to know that I couldn't provide for the both of us, that I could barely sustain myself." I felt my eyes growing wet again, managing to blink back tears.

"Why couldn't we all live together as a family? You and me and Far…" Far…how I loved when he said that word, the way he said it with his Danish accent. It made me smile.

"We could try." I said slowly, quietly. That feeling in my chest was finally gone, that feeling that something was wrong. That something was right now.

Everything was right now. It was magical.

* * *

BROS! :D Sup?

Today has been a nice, calm evening. Filled with Food Banking and YouTube videos. I am quite pleased with this evening. Not a ton of homework to be found.

This chapter…it came about because 1) I wanted to be Norway today and 2) My friend and I talked about if the world was going to end, where was the one place we would want to go before we died and that would be Norway. Actually, it would be all of Europe…as a whole.

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

_LOOK, FOREIGN THINGS!_

_Jeg mente aldri det = "I never meant it" in Norwegian (Google Translate told me this, so it might be wrong…Google isn't good with context.)_

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to work on my History Reading Guide and History Essay Outlines now! D':

~Master Boss~


	13. Fejling Cabinet

**Chapter Eight: Fejling Cabinet**

It has been months since I had last seen Fejling Cabinet, he never came home during his Summer Break. He just…never showed up. I got all excited to take him fishing and run around screaming through the park with his girlfriend, but he never came. It scared me a little. Did that creepy Russian dad of his girlfriend's finally murder him in the night? I hope to Odin that the Russian Creep didn't murder my Fejling Cabinet in the night. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, staring out the window impatiently for Fejl to come home. I missed him. It hurt a little that he didn't tell me where he was.

…then the door opened, and Lukas came in. With Fejl in tow right behind him. My heard skipped a beat as they entered my home; I hadn't seen Lukas in so many years. I didn't really know what to do, but luckily for me my body acted without me telling it to do anything and wrapped my arms around the both of them in a giant ass bear hug. The Gods finally realized that we were all meant to be a family because Lukas didn't push me to the ground and yell at me, no. He and Fejl hugged back. I wanted to cry for a second there, but remembered that I was a man. Men didn't cry. Crying was for the weak. Like sleeping. Sleeping was also for the weak.

"FEJLING CABINET!" I shrieked as I ran to them, throwing my arms around them like a freak. I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh, I wanted so much, but I knew that I didn't want this moment to ever end. I buried my face in Lukas' hair, running one of my hands through Fejl's. My heart skipped a beat, but then it came back pounding tenfold –thumping in my chest as hard as my body could handle. I didn't care how f***ing cold it was getting inside the house with the door wide open, I didn't care that I could feel tears of joy welling up, I didn't care. Everything was perfect. I had my Fejling Cabinet and I had my Norwegian.

"I can't breathe, Far." Fejl coughed, flashing me a small smile as I lifted my head to look at him. I let go of the two of them. No matter how much I hated to let them go, I did. Lukas coughed, directing attention towards him. I think my world did a little backflip, just for me. Or maybe it was for Fejl, he always did want a family. He wanted the three of us to live together more than I ever did, for a while in my life; I had given up on Lukas ever coming to see me again. But here he was.

Fejl looked between Lukas and I as we stared at each other silently; his dark eyes looked warm for the first time ever. It was really nice. I wanted them to look like that every time I saw him. Lukas smiled shyly at me and I beamed back, slinging an arm around him again. Fejl looked at us both innocently, blushing lightly,

"Hej, Far…did I tell you? That modeling agency you worked for asked me to work for them a few days ago. I don't know if I really want to be a model like you, though…I'd have to go to school here in Copenhagen." He said quietly, my eye widened as I thought about it all, but before I could say anything Lukas spoke up,

"That doesn't sound like what you wanted, Feil. You were saying how much you were looking forward to going to college and being an architect. Mommy isn't letting you be like your Dad and drop out of college to be a model." Lukas looked dead serious, like he was going to kill someone if Fejl didn't listen to him. I think he was prepared to throw my couch. That was just how Lukas always was, he almost murdered me when I dropped out of college and ended up more successful than him. He was super big on education and how knowledge was power and some other things. Lukas massaged his temples and crashed on the couch,

"Feil, please think about what you're talking about. Mommy wants you to do what you love when you're older, not what you think you have to do. He'd rather you be starving and happy than successful and sad. Does that make sense?" Fejl thought for a moment before sitting down next to Lukas, nodding slowly,

"Ja, I understand what Mor wants is what I want," he smiled. I'm pretty sure the entire room lit up, too. He made the damn room light up with his smile. I wish I could do that shit. Fejl looked up at me with those dark blue, curious eyes, pleading for me to sit down with them, so I did. I couldn't resist those damn eyes. Those eyes like Lukas' that I had always loved, so curious and yet they used to invoke such sadness, they lit up and weren't sad anymore.

"Far," he said quietly, "can we spend the night? It's really cold in Oslo this weekend but it's not as bad here in Copenhagen," he continued, looking up into my eyes with intrigue, "so what do you say? Please?" I thought about it for a moment, even though I knew the answer,

"Damn straight you can. Stay as long as you want. What did that Spanish guy Antonio always say? Mi casa es su casa?" Fejl laughed, nodding,

"Ja, he always used to say that. What does it mean?" My house is your house, that's what it meant, Bro. It means that you and Lukas are always welcome to stay over. I wish that in the future they would come more often, I missed seeing Lukas and Fejl together. We hadn't been together as a family for sixteen years, almost seventeen to tell you the truth. Ah, Odin, it had been a long time. Seventeen years was too long.

.

.

.

The lights flicked on and off in my room and someone was pushing me off the bed, Fejl and Lukas had joined forces and were ganging up on me! Let me sleep, damn it! Instinctively, I reached for the battle axe that conveniently lay near my bed so I could murder the intruders, but a hand reached out and grabbed mine before my fingers could get around the handle. The hand was cold, but it was soft. I opened my eyes and saw it was Lukas leaning over the edge of the bed to hold my hand and not Fejl, he flashed me a small smile and ran a hand through my hair.

"Get up, stupid Dane." He said quietly. I wanted to kiss him at that moment, he looked so perfect. I looked up into his eyes,

"Norgie, can't I sleep a few more minutes?" I whined, Lukas shook his head,

"Nej, you cannot. It's Christmas, any other day and you can sleep as much as your little Danish heart desires." Lukas stated plainly. "I got you a gift with Feil yesterday." He then added quietly, "I think you'll like it."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, really? What is it? You can tell me, Norgie." I whispered in his ear, smirking. He glared at me and punched my shoulder playfully,

"I can't do that, stupid Dane. You'll have to find out yourself when we get downstairs." I hadn't really thought that Lukas and Fejl would come when they did, so I didn't have a present for Lukas…but I knew what I wanted to give him. It had been years since I had last seen him, but I knew that I loved him. Everything about him. From the way his eyes shone that curiosity that I always loved to the way he ran his hands through his hair when he was tired. (A habit little Fejling Cabinet had picked up.)

Fejl ran a hand through his hair as he yawned, it seemed it was too early for him to be functioning properly. It was too early for me to be functioning properly as well. Fejl grabbed mine and Lukas' hands, dragging us into the living room and ran around excitedly,

"Far, Mor, look where you guys are." Fejl winked, sitting beside me, and pointing up above our heads. I looked up and saw that the little f***er put mistletoe above the couch. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Lukas, who seemed indifferent except for the light blush that graced his cheeks. He leaned over and quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and blushed deeper, it was pretty damn cute. I laughed, planting a kiss on Lukas' lips before he pushed me away lightly, knocking me onto my side on the couch. Fejl turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, winking at me. I countered by wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead in return. He reached into the pocket of the blue sweatshirt Tino had given him years ago and pulled out two little boxes, handing one to me and one to Lukas,

"Open them; they're one of your presents." He smiled widely, watching us open them intently. Inside my box I found a little keychain, "that's for your axe, Far, to replace the keychain you gave me for mine years ago." He turned to look at Lukas, who pulled out a small chain, which had a key attached to it. Lukas turned to him and raised his eyebrows,

"So you can visit whenever you want." Norgie nodded slowly, eyeing the key on the chain. He eyed a set of boxes in the corner,

"Those are yours," he said to me. My eyes widened as I stared at the pile of boxes, there were so many. To tell you the truth, they sort of intimidated me. I liked that Lukas had taken the time to wrap them nicely, unlike my wrapping job every year which looks like shit.

.

.

.

Fejl had crashed in the living room after a Christmas movie marathon, he Chrismas-ed himself out. It was still light outside, but since Fejl was asleep I felt it was my one and only chance to get to Lukas while he was alone; Fejl stays up until ungodly hours doing Odin knows what. I caught Lukas walking aimlessly in the hallway; I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside quickly into the snow on my porch, looking into his dark eyes. They were clouded with confusion as I pulled a little black box out of my coat pocket, handing it to him,

"Open it, Lukas." I stated. After thinking for a few moments, he opened the box and looked at the ring inside, "Lukas, you've known that I've loved you for years now. Twenty years. You know I've been in love with you from even before Fejl came into existence, from the first time I ever saw you." His eyes were wide with shock as he eyed the ring in the box, he didn't dare to take it out.

"Y-you still loved me after all the shit I put you through when we were younger…?" I nodded, smiling widely at him,

"Of course I would. I'm stubborn as f***, it would take a lot of shit to make me fall out of love with you." Lukas flashed a small smile in my direction as he took the ring out and inspected it. The engagement ring was white gold, with a little blue jewel attached, and embellished with a simple, swirling pattern that encompassed the entire ring. When I saw the swirls, I thought of the constant chase I had with Lukas, the way to his heart was a winding road filled with difficult hairpin turns. I think I finally found the destination that this difficult road led me to after all these years. Lukas nervously ran a hand through his hair, still flashing me that small smile.

"You do know that I never hated you, right?" He always had this nervous habit of fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I remember when you told me for the first time that you loved me…it was awkward, but sweet…and I just thought I'd return the favor." He looked up into my eyes, quietly stating, "I think I sort of love you. In a weird, awkward way."

He kept turning the ring around in his fingers, "This is really nice. I'm going to put it on a chain after the holidays are over; it just feels weird to have it on my finger. I hope my stupid Dane doesn't mind that."

"Norgie, you never let me ask you all romantic-y and stuff." I said, getting down on one of my knees, it sort of sucked because there was snow all over my porch. My knee got wet, to tell you the least, but it was totally worth it, because Lukas had the cutest look on his face. It was some sort of annoyed, excited look. I paused to clear my throat,

"So, you going to ask me to marry you or not?" Lukas stated, grinning slyly from above me. I pushed him over into the snow, grinning back at him. He frowned, throwing a shit ton of snow at my face. My precious face. He dared to make it cold.

"Fine, Lukas Bondevik, will you marry me or will you embarrass me and leave me forever alone?" Lukas stifled a laugh, he always did that. I didn't like it when he stifled his laughter because his laugh was wonderful; he really needs to not hide it anymore. Slowly but surely, Lukas nodded and wrapped his arms around me,

"Yes, since I think I love you, I think it'll be okay for me to marry you." Lukas grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside as I sneezed, "let's get you back inside before you cough on me and make me sick. Feil should be waking up soon anyway."

.

.

.

I woke up to a certain sixteen year old Danish-Norwegian male landing on my sleeping self and pushing me off the bed. Actually, I lied, he was seventeen as of today. Ja, his birthday was today. January 16th, seventeen years ago. It looked the same as it did when he was born. The sun shone on the snow and made it unbearably bright, I couldn't stare at the snow without being blinded and I definitely didn't want to blind my beautiful eyes on this day, Fejl was turning old. God damn it, that meant I was turning old. That made me cringe slightly inside, I didn't want to be old, but seeing Fejl so happy made it all better.

I groaned, looking up into Fejl's dark eyes,

"Tillykke med fødselsdagen," I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes,

Fejl was looking over at the giant ass butter cake and Lukas had spent hours on last night, Fejl enjoyed butter almost as much as his Norwegian mother did. I threw a set of keys at his face, which he didn't notice because he was staring off into space, ended up hitting him in the face, and got a frown from Lukas –he obviously wasn't pleased that I had hit our son in the face with boat keys. Fejl blinked back to reality and looked at the keys on the table,

"What's this?" He asked, holding the keys up to eye level and staring at them intently,

"Boat keys." Lukas stated plainly. "You told me that Uncle Emil gave you a job as a tour boat captain, which means that you can steer a boat, therefore, your father and I pooled our money to get you one. Don't die now." His eyes widened dramatically as he listened to Lukas tell him about the keys. I think this kid could really make us an honest to goodness family who put the fun in dysfunctional. I wrapped an arm around Lukas' waist and kissed his cheek, smiling widely. We were finally adjusting to family life after about a month being all together (mostly for the holidays, but Lukas stayed through January to celebrate Fejl's birthday), awkward, dysfunctional family life. Lukas ran out of my arms and threw his own arms around Fejl,

"Gratulerer med dagen," he said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

* * *

Bonjour, Hei, Hola, Salamat Malam (unless it's morning where you are, then it would be Salamat Pagi), Hej, Hallo!

Jeez, this chapter was all long and stuff! I hope you guys liked the longer chapter, it took me longer than usual. WEEKS! THIS TOOK ME WEEKS BECAUSE I SUCK! Lo siento, I apologize for taking such a shit ton of time to actually update. I've had a lot going on in school and stuff. Yeah. But for all you who actually read this story, I updated for you because I love you all. I even spent extra time to write you something decent.

Just out of curiosity, what songs do you think would be good theme songs for Feil, Matthias, and Lukas? For me personally, I like Feil's song to be Once in a Lifetime by Ines, Lukas' song for me is Jueves by La Oreja de Van Gogh (you gotta translate this shit into English or whatever languages you speak, it's in Spanish and it is beautiful!) and Matthias' is Believe Again by Brinck and Ronan Keeting and Orianthi and whoever the hell else sings it! XD

Those swirling lines on the ring? Yeah, they were inspired by the art project we're doing in IB Art, it's an Art Nouveau inspired silk painting. I did mine of the Norse Mythological Tree of Life, called Yggdrasil, and inspired my work on Paul Klee's "Tree of Life". I'm proud of it to say the least.

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

FOREIGN THINGS:

Tillykke med fødselsdagen = Happy Birthday in Danish

Gratulerer med dagen = Happy Birthday in Norwegian (A fancy looking chart told me this, it looked all official so I told myself, "this has to be correct, right? Right! c: herp derp~")

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to work on my History Essay Outlines now, they take forever to do! D':

~Master Boss~


	14. Epilogue One: Feil

**Epilogue One: Feil**

Flower girl. How the hell did my parents manage to convince me to be flower girl? First of all, I'm a boy. Flower girl? Yeah, that doesn't really fit my gender, does it? Flower boy doesn't fit either; it makes me sound like a weirdo.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that Far had not put a flowery dress in my closet, but instead inside was a purple dress shirt and some slacks, alongside a black vest that had a note attached.

_Hej, Flower Girl~ ;)_

_Daddy thought he'd send you some love before the big day ;D_

_Kisses :3_

I sighed, grabbing the clothes out of the closet and throwing them onto my bed. Today was such a big day; I was a little nervous for my parents, to be honest. I mean, they were getting married for certain. I remember when they told me last Christmas, apparently Far had proposed while I was out cold on the couch. They came back in as I was waking up, and I guess that was when they asked if I wanted to be flower girl as a prank –because everybody wants their sixteen year old son to be their flower girl. When I'm tired, I answer things with grunts and groans, which can be interpreted as either yes or no, depending on what you want it to be at the time. My parents interpreted my grunt as a "yes, I would love to be your flower girl. You're the best parents ever~ c: I love you."

I walked out of my room and made my way to the living room, and lo and behold, there were the bride and groom to be. My parents had gotten used to living with each other after the many months we all spent in Copenhagen as a family (it was currently July)…because they were making out on the couch. I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended to gag, it's nice that they're together and all, but they're gross. No, they're not cute. Don't say they're cute. They're gross. I pulled myself together as the two of them broke apart and plopped down on the couch next to my mom,

"So, big day today, huh?" Mor blushed lightly, giving me a small smile as he did so, and running a hand through his hair nervously before quietly responding,

"Certainly is, sweetheart." He sighed, suddenly running his hand through my own hair, "You need a haircut. Your hair is a mess like your dad's." Far laughed as I blushed,

"It's fine. I'll make it nice for you today, Mor." He kissed my cheek, smoothing out my hair one last time, and nodding. I guess I pleased him or he got bored messing with my hair, because soon after he nervously grabbed the chain around his neck that had his engagement ring attached to it. It was beautiful. White gold with a swirling pattern that encircled the entire thing, one lone blue jewel attached.

.

.

.

It was getting late; I should really change into that flower girl outfit my dad had gotten for me. It was really nice. The purple went with my eyes and stuff, I liked it. Quickly, I threw off my clothes in order to hastily change into the clothes my dad had lain out for me. Smoothing down my hair and pinning my bangs down like my mom always did, I ran out the door into our backyard. My parents had agreed that having a backyard wedding would be the best for them, all romantic and shit. They even let me invite Fang-Hua over as my date. We hadn't seen each other in a while because I stayed in Denmark to help my parents with their wedding preparations; I was scheduled to go back to Finland for school next year. I grinned at her as I grabbed the flower basked filled with my mom's favorite flowers and walked towards the aisle Uncle Berwald had set up in the backyard. Aunty Tino smiled at me as I walked casually down the aisle past him like a freaking BAWS, not everyone can look this sexy as a sixteen year old, male flower girl. Behind me, I could see Mor walking down towards Far who was just standing around like a dork at the front with Uncle Emil following close behind holding the rings. As I reached the front of the aisle, I stood next to my dad, looking just as much like a dork as he did. He grinned at me before turning to look at Mom, who chose to not wear a gown; he said it was "awkward" even though we all knew that he would look sexy in a wedding gown.

After Mom had managed to make his way up the aisle with Uncle Emil right behind him, I could see him smiling at Far who smiled back. It was actually a little awkward for me up there, I felt out of place. But my parents wanted me up with them.

.

.

.

Vows were exchanged (I don't want to bore you with the details of that, let's just summarize it, okej? So, Far said how much he missed Mor and he gushed, which then lead to Mor talking about how he never hated him and I, he only said he hated us because he wanted to assure that he didn't hurt himself. It was interesting. Then they started kissing and I think I gagged for real this time, not quite sure. It was a bit traumatizing for my little seventeen year old brain to fathom, you don't kiss in front of the flower girl-boy-person!), Uncle Emil gave the rings because Mor wanted him to "hand over his brother to Far" or some other cheesy thing like that, and then we all partied. **Hard.** We're Danish after all.

I grabbed Fang-Hua's hand and spun her in a circle before dipping her down and kissing her all smooth like; yeah, I know, I'm smooth. She had the cutest little dress that her mom gave her, it was red and had the long sleeves she liked but it was also form fitting everywhere else. It made her look awesome. There was a little white flower in her hair; she said it was because she liked the flowers her dad grew in their garden. The white one reminded her of how her dad called her his "snow flower".

She giggled as I spun her around several times,

"I never knowing you could dance." I looked at her with feigned shock, but couldn't help but smile widely. She smiled back; I lead her to the side of our house, hand in hand. She looked down at her feet nervously, shuffling them shyly. I stared into her bright, violet eyes before mashing my lips against hers. Months without your girlfriend makes you go a little crazy, you know? I was excited to see her and I wanted to just, well, hold her forever and make out with her until our tongues went numb. I licked her bottom lip softly, asking for permission to explore her mouth, she obliged and opened her mouth slowly. My hands wound around her and placed themselves on the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck, all the while our tongues were wrestling together.

The world felt right. I had a family and a perfect girlfriend in my arms. She broke away from the kiss, looking into my eyes with something I had never seen in her violet orbs before: lust. I think I scanned her up and down, mentally stripping her down. We were both brought back to reality when my dad called for me, my eyes widened and I turned at least seven shades redder than I should have been. Those images of her were stuck in my mind…she was just so beautiful.

I shook my head. _No, Feil! No. If you get into this girl's pants and her dad, her creepy ass Russian, scarf monster of a dad, finds out, you're as dead as that reindeer you ran over in Finland that Aunty Tino later made for dinner. Do you want to be that reindeer? Yeah, I didn't think so. Get your act together, ass! _I mentally slapped myself for thinking those thoughts; sure it was totally natural since I'm, well, a teenage boy. Sex is like my fuel. Sex with my beautiful Chinese-Russian girlfriend with her perfect figure would be like fuel for the next month. But I don't really want to die, so we'll just wait to get into her pants until later…

.

.

.

Okej, I lied. We had sex. And it f***ing blew my mind ;D

* * *

Hola~

The story is ending! D: Ermahgerd! Nuuuuu! But I'm excited to say that I do plan on making this a sort of series, the next story in this little series being focused on Feil's best friend Fantome. Here's a little summary of the story's main plot idea:

Best friends were always there for you, through the thick and the thin. However, Fantome felt his best friend was slowly moving away from him, what with his new girlfriend and his parents getting married. Everything was so different. Inside, he wished he could tell Feil how he really felt about the Dane, but he knew he never would. Feil would never know that Fantome had loved him since before they knew each other, before they became friends.

Does it sound okay? Any suggestions, my friends?

Also, I'm writing out the smut scene with Feil and Fang-Hua in a separate oneshot, so be on the lookout for that if you'd like to read it. But be warned, I'm not really the best smut writer on the face of this planet, so don't kill me. Okay? ^^'

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to read Crime and Punishment now for English 11 IB! D:

~Master Boss~


	15. Epilogue Two: Lukas

** Epilogue Two: Lukas**

I woke up with a shock, feeling my insides churning. I hadn't felt like this since…eighteen years ago, when I was first pregnant with Feil. That worried me a little; I wasn't pregnant, was I? Untangling Matthias' arms from around my waist, I ran to the bathroom. As a wedding gift, Feil had thought it would be cute to give us a large basket filled with pregnancy tests; him and his father had similar senses of humor. I took one of the boxes in the basket, which Matthias had decided to keep because he thought they were funny. After what felt like hours, I stared at the little stick in my hands, watching in surprise as a small plus appeared on it slowly, a smile gracing my lips. I couldn't wait to tell Matthias, but he was asleep…and when he's asleep there is no way of waking him up without punching him. He sleeps like a rock. I sat there on the bed next to Matthias, smoothing his hair, admiring how nice it was. Nudging him softly in hopes of waking him up, he grumbled something in Danish under his breath and rolled over into my lap, snoring softly.

"I have something important to tell you, my stupid Dane." I said quietly, running my hands through his messy hair, a small smile gracing my lips. Matthias stirred, rubbing his eyes slowly,

"I don't understand." He said loudly, "Why are you waking me at five in the f***ing morning?!" I sighed, kissing him softly,

"Because you and I made Feil a little sibling," I stated bluntly. His eyes widened and he hugged my close to him,

"Wah! Er du seriøs?!" He screamed, and I nodded slowly. Outside the door, I could hear Feil stirring as he slammed the door open, he put a finger to his lips and deadpanned at us,

"Shhhhh," he said softly, "I'm sleeping." With that, he marched out of the room and back to his own. Matthias always exaggerated everything he did, while sometimes it was cute other times it was just annoying. This time, though, it was cute.

"Are you serious?" He whispered loudly, I laughed softly as I nodded slowly,

"Why the hell would I lie about pregnancy?" I deadpanned, soon my eyes widened as Matthias pressed his lips to mine,

"Because you have a weird sense of humor," I flushed at this comment, glaring at him,

"You and Feil's senses of humor aren't better! Pregnancy tests in the bathroom as wedding gifts?! Who thinks of that as funny?!" He nodded, laughing loudly. I would have punched him if he wasn't so damn cute.

.

.

.

Feil yawned as he walked out of his room, running a hand through his hair. I noticed that about him, he ran his hands through his hair when he was tired. He always yawned while running a hand through his hair. My son is adorable. He had this air to him in the mornings of "don't touch me or I'll kill you, I own a battle axe, bitch."

"Why am I here this early?" He said grumpily, staring at Matthias and me with a blank expression. He was always so moody when we woke him up sporadically. Well, I guess I would be moody too. Actually, scratch that, I'm extremely irritable in the mornings. He must have inherited it from me.

"Come sit with Far!" Matthias cried from his perch on the couch, patting the seat next to him and smiling widely. How was he so happy? We had been together for several months now (it currently being mid-August) and I still never knew how he managed to be so happy-go-lucky in the mornings and be able to tolerate Feil and I being moody and yelling at him. "Mor and I have a surprise for our Fejling Cabinet!" Feil looked like he was going to kick a baby, but I doubt Matthias noticed.

"Can't it wait until noon?" Matthias shook his head enthusiastically; I sat down next to my two Danes, setting a hand on Feil's shoulder.

"No, this is important," I said slowly, "you want to break the news to him?" I looked over at Matthias, who nodded,

"Ja! Mor is pregnant!" He said bluntly, I felt my face turn redder as Feil's eyes widened and a grin crept up onto his face.

"I TOLD YOU THE PREGNANCY TESTS WERE PERFECT! NEVER DOUBT!" He screamed, jumping from his seat on the couch. "NOW I'M GOING BACK TO BED! YOU GUYS SUCK!" He stuck his tongue out and ran back to his room, slamming the door. I blinked, staring back into Matthias' bright blue eyes plainly,

"I'm going back to bed, too."

.

.

.

Can we skip several months into the future? Certainly. Of course we can. Because I know we all don't care about what happened while I was only a few months pregnant, it's not that exciting. Except, Feil went back to Helsinki for school, I didn't like having to see him off at the airport, and it made the house quiet and…full of lust. Not that the house wasn't full of lust before Feil left, it was just exceptionally filled with lust. You know? Whatever. You understand, you're just not admitting it. Want to know why? Yes, you do. Apparently, Matthias loves his pregnant spouse a little more than his non pregnant spouse. You better believe that it helped my confidence go up.

I looked out the window at the snow falling all around the house, it were pretty. I wanted to jump in it, but it was frowned upon to jump in the snow and run around like a teenager when you're five months pregnant. Matthias might have murdered me for endangering our future child. Matthias kept begging to know the sex but every time I told him it would be more fun if we kept it a surprise, he would pout but eventually came to agree with me.

I resisted the urge to go out and run in the snow, sitting inside on the couch, book in hand. Feil had gotten me a book of Folklore and Myths from around the world along with the pregnancy tests as wedding gifts, the book was quite nice. The Scandinavian part of the book was by far my favorite. Beside me I could see Matthias occupying the seat next to me, wrapping an arm around me. He kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder. I guess it was naptime for him.

Today was nice. The life I got to live with him was nice.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D (For some of you, this happened yesterday, so Merry Belated Christmas to you!) [Where I live, it is currently 7:40pm on 25 December, 2012 and therefore, it is still Christmas!]

I got some interesting things for Christmas...like a wireless mouse for my laptop (Chuck) and a ton of hats and socks.

The next chapter will be the last in this story, which I actually cannot believe is ending. I'm going to miss it.

Anyway, okay, I've set up a poll on my profile. It is there to determine who will be the next main character in this "series", if you can call it a series. Go check it out for me? I would be happy if you did. Very happy, indeed. You get to vote on Omi, Fantome, and Fang-Hua and the details are in the poll. Vote por favor? :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to read Crime and Punishment now for English 11 IB! D:

~Master Boss~


	16. Epilogue Three: Matthias

_**It doesn't look as nice at the top, but I thought I'd put something up here today. Anyway, for anyone who hasn't voted on the poll on my profile, please, do. I'd love to hear your feedback. Who should the next main character be in the next story I do? I'm making it sort of sequel to Feil. You have three choices, so it's not overwhelming or anything. They are Fantome, Omi, and Fang-Hua, all the information about them is in the poll itself, but if you still need more clarification message me and I'll tell you about them. At least, I don't think it's overwhelming, I may be wrong. :P I'm keeping the poll around for a little while longer (probably a few days).**_

_**Okay, for "an norwegian" I know you reviewed for Chapter One, but you did it like this week so I can't really respond in Chapter Two or anything~! Anyway, your English isn't that bad, I commend you for your effort, also yes, Feil was meant to mean mistake or wrong, because he was a mistake baby! :D (I sound really cruel!)**_

_**That is all for now. Kisses~**_

_**~Master Boss~**_

* * *

**Epilogue Three: Matthias**

The snow had melted in the yard, I would miss that snow. It was fun to play in and Lukas would get jealous of me because I wouldn't let him play in it; hell, I wasn't going to let him put the life of our unborn child in danger. Nope. No way in hell. Never. You can't convince me either.

Anyway, the snow melted and I could finally see the dead, brown grass of my front yard again. I didn't really miss seeing the brown, gross that is my lawn throughout the winter and I certainly wasn't very keen on seeing it today. The sky was a nice shade of…grey; it was, uh, beautiful. Lukas, on the other hand, found it nice because he said he was going to garden and didn't want it to be too hot and had all this brown grass to make pretty. He says that flowers make the fairies happy because they're pretty. Is that weird? I guess it's a little weird, but Lukas is cute so I'll let him get away with being weird. His weird is cute.

So, Norgie was gardening the other day when he just fell over, it was pretty damn hilarious. I think he forgot that he can't really double over and reach the ground (or his toes) anymore, and he just fell over because the little alien inside of him unbalanced him. That little alien is huge, too. Lukas is what, eight months now? I don't know, I lost track around four because I got too lazy to continue counting months after that. Numbers are hard. Math is hard.

Lukas came inside grumbling to himself in Norwegian, having just fallen over into the dirt as I snickered from inside the house. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me, falling into my arms,

"My back hurts." I stared at him, smiling widely,

"And what the hell am I supposed to do about it? Fejling Cabinet was the one who learned all those Swedish massage techniques from Berwald last year, not me."

"Freja's making a fuss," Lukas said slowly in response, it had almost nothing to do with our little bit about his back hurting aside from the fact that both were about him being pregnant. "Make her stop." A few months ago we found out that we were having a girl and decided to name her Freja (and that's pronounced something along the lines of fry-ah) after the Norse Goddess of Love. Lukas thought it up, isn't that sweet? I shrugged, placing a hand over his stomach and rubbing it softly,

"I still don't know what I'm doing. I didn't know what to do with Fejl and I don't know what I'm doing with Freja," I grinned, Lukas frowned.

.

.

.

Okej, I panicked. I'm sorry, but I did. When Lukas told me that Freja was coming, I panicked for realzies. It's scary and I'm never going to get used to it. Norgie had his C-Section scheduled for next week, but I guess Freja got nervous and decided she'd visit Mommy and Daddy early. Tino and Berwald had come from Helsinki, with Fejl in tow (they pulled him out of school, how wonderful. He's going to get behind and Lukas is going to throw a hissy fit while I sit there and silently laugh. If I'm too loud, Lukas will hear and turn his hissy fit on me and it will suck balls.), a week earlier so that they could be the first people to meet Freja and next thing we knew Lukas was screaming at me to drive him to the hospital and calling me an ass hole. He's so sweet.

It was really freaking cold outside because of course Freja says "HI" during the middle of the night when it's pitch black and freezing, she's just like her brother. Fejl wanted to say "HI" at 4 in the morning, it sucked. I was totally happy, spooning with Lukas when he just stiffens in my arms and screams at me, I could have gone the rest of the night just lying there all happy and derpy but NO Fejl wants to say "HI". Not that I regret Fejl being born or anything, I would have just liked it if he had a better sense of timing. I mean, we all know that you're not supposed to wake up Daddy when he's sleeping, he'll be pissy. Fejl learned that the hard way when he was little and woke me up at ungodly hours on Christmas, I flipped tables. It was not pretty.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand tug on mine, it was Lukas'. He looked up at me and said softly,

"Will you look at Freja for me? I can't really see from where I am." He was right; you can't really see when you're laid out on a table with your stomach cut open (gross, I know). I poked my head over the light blue curtain and looked at Freja, and I must say she was perfect. She had Lukas' hair (which is awesome, Lukas' hair is nice.) but I'm pretty sure she had my lighter blue eyes, the little curly hair that Lukas and Fejl had she had inherited as well (that thing is kinky ;). She would be cute if she wasn't all purple and covered in blood from being inside of my Norwegian lover, it was gross. I heard her cry out for the first time and it sounded like music to my ears –loud, obnoxious music, like the stuff Fejl likes to listen to sometimes. I looked down at Lukas, who looked back up at me with expectant eyes,

"She's perfect," I said softly. His eyes lit up, I could see the excitement in them and the anticipation he had to meet the little girl in the surgeon's hands as they held her up above the curtain for Lukas to see.

"I want to hold her," he replied breathlessly. I ran a hand through his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead,

"You'll hold her soon, sweetheart." There were tears in his dark blue eyes, they weren't from pain or from sadness, no those tears were from the sheer joy that he was feeling.

.

.

.

Lukas had finally gotten to hold Freja in his arms and I ran out to see the rest of the family in the sort of waiting room, with plainly painted white walls, white tiled floors that looked like cold death, and the occasional painting of sunflowers (seriously? Why sunflowers? There are much prettier flowers out there, just saying.), Emil had taken FOREVER to get here from Iceland and Fejl had passed out on one of the dark red sofas of sorts that littered the area in possibly the most awkward looking position ever. He had one knee bent so it was facing the sky, while at the same time lying slightly on his side, it was the kind of position you would get into when you were playing videogames on your bed and wanted to lay down. Tino and Berwald were sitting on an adjacent couch…thing, and were in some cuddly, snuggly position. Emil was wide awake (I guess it wasn't that late in Iceland? Time zones, man. They're weird.), sitting in a chair staring expectantly at me,

"Can I go see him?" I nodded, gesturing in the general direction of Lukas' room with my head,

"That way, 316," Emil got up to see his brother and I followed him back to the room. Lukas was in his bed looking like some kind of Norwegian angel, holding Freja in his arms and running a hand through her short hair. I could totally hear the angelic music playing and see the lights from the heavens streaming down to shine on only those two. You know that thing they do in the movies that's super cheesy? Anyway, Lukas looked up when Emil came in and flashed us a small smile.

"What's her name?" Emil asked innocently, eyeing Freja.

"Freja Linnea Bondevik-Køhler," Lukas replied simply. We had agreed that her name would be both Danish and Norwegian and that her surname would be like Fejl's, a hyphenated name (partly because Lukas was stubborn and didn't want to give up the name Bondevik and partly because we thought it would look cool). I had to beg to let her first name be the Danish spelling of Freja, which made me smile when he said yes finally and he said that since Freja would be Danish, her middle name would be Norwegian. He really liked the name Linnea because he said the flowers were pretty, he planted some in our yard and they looked awesome. Lukas shifted his gaze back down to the baby in his arms. She looked so squishy. I don't remember Fejl looking squishy. Maybe it was just girls who were squishy? I don't know; whatever. You know what I just realized? Fejl and Freja kind of look the same, it's pretty cool –unintentional, but still cool. LOL Maybe if we have more kids, we can name the next one Frederik or something; that would be cool. I like the name Frederik.

Tino and Berwald were the next to appear in the doorway to fawn over Freja's little sleeping form in her mother's arms. Tino's eyes grew into saucers and Berwald…well he always looks the same. I think his mouth twitched, though –which is either a good sign or we're all going to die. Tino reached his hands out expectantly, gesturing that he wanted to hold Freja and Lukas obliged, handing him the little girl.

"Where's Big Brother? Mama and Freja want to see him." Lukas asked shyly, looking up at me with curiosity sparking his dark blue eyes. Where was he? Oh yeah, he was passed out in that awkward position on the couch outside in the hallway. Guess I better go push him off and wake him up. I gestured to the hall,

"He's sleeping. I'm going to wake him." I replied, calmly walking back to the hall and finding Fejl in the same position he had been the last time I had seen him –half an hour ago, which I had spent watching his uncles coo over Freja. Pushing Fejl off of the couch he was laid out on, I smiled down at him,

"Mama wants to see you and I'm sure Freja does too." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, groaning as he got up off the cold, white tiled ground. He ran his hands through his hair, yawning. He shivered as he grabbed his sweatshirt off the backside of the couch, it was light blue and contrasted against his eyes. He got it from Tino for Christmas years ago and wore it almost every day. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head as he trudged to Lukas' room like some kind of zombie; jeez, he was usually still awake at this time when we were at home on a regular night. He's such a butt. I followed him to the room, his eyes brightened when he saw Lukas on the bed and Freja in Tino's arms.

"Is that my søster?" He asked softly, eyeing Freja with wide eyes. "She's cute. Can I hold her?" Tino nodded, smiling widely and handing the baby over to her elder brother. Fejl kissed her forehead, "ældre bror elsker dig," he murmured softly. She squirmed in his grasp, reaching out for her mama again; Lukas smiled and held his arms out expectantly,

"Give her here, Feil." Fejl pouted, handing him Freja reluctantly. They were going to be close. I could tell. Don't doubt me. Don't.

.

.

.

God damn it. Fejl went to college. So, being the overly attached father I am, I followed him. I made Lukas and Freja pack up EVERYTHING and move to Helsinki so I could be close to my Fejling Cabinet. Yup, Tino and Berwald are our neighbors now. Don't worry, though. Freja said her first word while we still lived in Copenhagen, she overheard a ton of conversations between Lukas, Fejl, and I…so her first word was "kinky". I got it on tape. Anyway, now she's like one and a half and running around like a freak. She makes Papa so proud. :'D

Feil came home the other day, only to have Freja run up to him, wrap her arms around his leg, and say,

"KINKY!" I am the proudest Papa on the planet. My kids are awesome…and I finally got my fairytale ending with Lukas, and Fejl got a mom…after seventeen years of waiting. I think we're all going to live happily ever after.

* * *

WONDERFUL DAY WE'RE HAVING, FRIENDS~ DON'T YOU THINK? (:

Feil has now officially ended (I hope the ending was to your liking) and with it, a new legacy will begin. So far, Omi is winning the poll (should I add Freja to it?). Anyway, vote, por favor~!

How was the ending? Was it okay? I wanted it to be happy...and cheesy. I love cheesy, if you haven't noticed from my writing style. It [cheesy things] is great stuff. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention before that the name of the smut fic I wrote about Feil and Fang-Hua was called Becoming One (because of the whole "Become one with Mother Russia?" dealio. Yup.)

Okay, translations:

Søster = Sister in Danish (and other languages, yup. Yup.)

ældre bror elsker dig = Elder brother loves you in Danish (I say it with some creepy voice every time...it's weird.)

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


End file.
